Gourmandise
by Aeris444
Summary: Une coutume indienne, deux chevaliers qui s'aiment mais n'osent pas de l'avouer, beaucoup de quiproquos... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/?; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 1

Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès et leur résurrection, les chevaliers d'Or avaient repris une vie normale…enfin aussi normale que puisse être l'existence de douze jeunes hommes aux pouvoirs surhumains et en mal d'action…

Afin de resserrer les liens entre eux, ils avaient décidé que, chaque dimanche soir, l'un d'eux recevrait ses onze compagnons d'arme à souper.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Shakka, de loin le cordon bleu du Sanctuaire. Et cela, bien que la bouillabaisse de Camus, les pâtes à la carbonnara d'Angelo et la paëlla de Shura vaillent le détour. Mais le curry de poulet de l'indien dépassait largement toutes ces spécialités…même si le modeste cuisinier refusait de l'admettre.

Bref, aucun chevalier n'aurait raté ce souper. D'autant plus que leur hôte était aussi agréable à regarder que son curry était savoureux. Et son joli sari rouge qu'il gardait pour les occasions spéciales n'arrangeait pas les choses.

On trouvait donc, au Sanctuaire, deux groupes : ceux qui se réjouissait de remplir leur estomac en comblant leurs papilles et ceux qui remplirait leur estomac tout en comblant leurs yeux.

Angelo se situait plutôt dans la première catégorie, tout comme Aldébaran. Et ils discutaient justement du repas qui les attendait en montant les marches menant au sixième temple.

« Moi je te dis que c'est un crime de ne pas s'inviter plus souvent chez Shakka » dit Angelo

« Peut-être…mais tu sais bien qu'il a du mal à dire non…ce serait profiter de sa faiblesse. » tempéra Aldé

« Un chevalier d'Or ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse » répondit Angelo en riant.

Et c'est en plaisantant qu'ils atteignirent le temple de la Vierge. Comme à chaque souper, ils étaient les premiers. Ils intensifièrent leur cosmo-énergie pour s'annoncer. (NDA : eh oui, pas besoin de sonnette chez les chevaliers)

Shakka vint leur ouvrir et ils purent admirer la décoration indienne du salon : bougies, encens, voiles colorés aux reflets chatoyants et un magnifique bouddha de pierre rose trônant à côté du bar en teck.

« Bonsoir…toujours les premiers à ce que je vois » leur dit-il en les faisant entrer. Angelo ne put s'empêcher de rire…Décidément Shakka utilisait toujours le verbe « voir »…alors qu'il n'ouvrait que très rarement les yeux…

« Irrécupérable » murmura le chevalier de la Vierge en entendant rire son homologue du Cancer.

Les chevaliers s'installèrent sur les coussins aux couleurs chaudes qui parsemaient le salon et Shakka leur servi une apéritif à la robe orangée.

Aldébaran regarda d'un œil suspicieux ce breuvage ambré…

« Euh…Shakka ? C'est quoi ? » interrogea-t-il

« Un nouveau cocktail que je teste pour la première fois… »

« Et nous servons de cobayes, si je te suis… » ajouta Angelo

« …à base de jus d'orange, de liqueur de lotus et de rhum blanc » continua Shakka sans se soucier de la remarque du Cancer (Nda : je ne sais pas si ça existe la liqueur de lotus, mais ça convenait fort bien…)

« Ah…et euh…c'est bon ? » s'enquit le Taureau

« Ben goûte, gros malin » répliqua Angelo.

Et tout deux trempèrent leurs lèvres indécises dans la boisson orangée

« Mais c'est super bon » s'exclama Aldé avec un soupir de contentement.

« Heureux que ça te plaise » lui répondit l'hôte du jour.

« De quoi vous parlez mes mignons ? » interrogea Milo qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Camus et d'Aphrodite.

« De l'apéritif…désolé de te décevoir mon chou »

« En effet, Angelo…ça me déçoit beaucoup…moi qui m'imaginait que le viril Taureau avait fait craquer notre chaste Shakka… » conclut Milo alors que tous ses amis éclataient de rire et qu'Aldé piquait un fard monstrueux.

« Et bien, y'a déjà de l'ambiance » constata Saga en entrant suivi de son frère (Nda : il passe une partie de son temps au Sanctuaire) et de Dohko.

« Comme toujours quand je suis là » lui répondit un Milo en grande forme.

Pendant ce temps Shakka s'affairait à servir (ou resservir) l'apéritif à tout le monde.

Puis Mü arriva en se téléportant.

« Ben dis donc…tu te foules pas toi… » commenta Kanon.

« C'est vrai, enchaîna Aldé, nous on se tape ces foutues marches pour faire comme tout le monde et toi…pouf…tu utilises tes pouvoirs… »

« Ben j'ai pas eu le choix, répondit un Mü tout penaud, la serrure de mon temple est bloquée…j'ai cassé la clé dedans… »

« Encore un travail pour notre Taureau bricoleur » conclut Saga.

« Et à mon avis, il ne décoincera pas que la serrure » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un Milo décidément bien parti.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Ayoros et Shura, main dans la main comme à leur habitude depuis environ 6 mois. Mais cette habitude n'était toujours pas du goût d'Aldé qui rougit lorsque Shura passa son bras autour de la taille d'Ayoros et l'attira vers lui en s'asseyant. Aldé détourna son regard. Regard qui croisa celui de Mü. Le chevalier du Bélier sourit à son ami. Le voir rougir en présence d'Ayoros et Shura l'attendrissait toujours.

Shakka, de son côté, avait enfin servit tout le mode. Mais le verre vide qui demeurait sur le bar lui rappela qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé…Non, il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond…pas aujourd'hui…pas ce soir…Non…Shakka s'était enfin décidé…il avait tout préparé…Non, il devait venir…

Le trouble et l'inquiétude de Shakka se lisaient sur son visage et Dohko, son meilleur ami dans la chevalerie ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami, appuyé contre le bar en bois sombre, le regard fixé sur le verre vide.

« Shakka ? » demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier de la Vierge. « Ça va ? »

Shakka sembla revenir sur Terre. « Oui, oui.. » répondit-il d'un ton peu convainquant.

« Tu sais…si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux compter sur moi » continua Dohko.

« Oui, je sais…mais là tu ne peux rien pour moi. » répondit Shakka, la voix triste.

« Ah, tu vois qu'il y a quelques chose alors…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Non…ça ira merci…puis je dois m'occuper de mes invités » conclut le chevalier de la Vierge en s'efforçant de sourire.

Et il retourna dans la cuisine d'où il revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés d'amuse-gueules qu'il déposât sur les quelques petites tables situées entre les coussins. Lui-même s'assis et tenta de prendre part aux conversations, mais toujours il revoyait le verre vide et repensait à son absence et à la décision qu'il avait prise ce matin.

« Tu ne trouves pas Shakka bizarre » murmura Camus à l'oreille d'Aphro.

« Ben c'est vrai qu'il est pas très souriant…mais d'habitude c'est grâce au regard que je perçois l'émotion des gens, moi. »

« Moi, je sais pourquoi il est comme ça… » interrompit Kanon

« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée aussi » intervint Milo

« Et on peut savoir ? » demanda Camus.

« Ben qui manque-t-il, ce soir ? » l'interrogea Kanon

« Aiolia »

« Et bien tu l'as, ta réponse » reprit Milo

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Camus un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, tous les regards à présent braqués sur lui.

Heureusement, il fut sorti de l'embarras pas l'arrivée du sujet de cette conversation, Aiolia.

« 'Soir tout le monde. Euh désolé pour le retard, Shakka…mais je…euh...'ai du...enfin...préparer...me préparer et j'avais plus d'eau chaude. »

L'excuse d'Aiolia fit sourire plus d'un chevalier, mais personne n'en demanda plus. Ayoros eut même un sourire satisfait.

« Toi, tu sais pourquoi il est en retard… » lui murmura Shura, non sans lui déposer un doux baiser derrière l'oreille.

« Oui…je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

« Je comprends ».

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait retrouvé son sourire sincère et cela n'avait pas échappé à Dohko, ni à Camus, Milo, Aphro et Kanon.

Ils leur avaient même semblé que Shakka avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'Aiolia était entré.

« Mais vous aviez raison… » chuchota Camus. « Il est transformé depuis l'arrivée de notre Lion »

« On a toujours raison » répondirent en cœur Kanon et Milo, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Shakka qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur laissa ses convives à leur discussion et allât s'occuper du curry.

Alors qu'il mélangeait la préparation, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il faillit tout renverser, mais la main quitta son épaule et rétablit l'équilibre de la marmite.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…Je croyais que tu m'aurais senti arriver… »

« Ben, je suis pas tout le temps sur mes gardes…Mais t'inquiète pas, Aiolia, y'a pas eu de casse » lui répondit Shakka en se tournant vers lui.

Il aurait tellement voulut ouvrir les yeux…mais il redoutait la réaction du chevalier du Lion…il ne fit donc rien et attendit.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Ça arrive à tout le monde des problèmes de douche…Il faudrait en parler à Saori, la tuyauterie se fait vieille » répondit Shakka en ne croyant pas, lui non plus à l'excuse d'Aiolia. Mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser…et s'il était avec quelqu'un ?

« Bon, et bien je vais te laisser cuisiner ton délicieux curry…je ne voudrais pas qu'il brûle parce que j'aurais distrait le cuisinier » et Aiolia retourna dans le salon.

Shakka resta quelques secondes sans bouger…il aimait sa cuisine...quand les autres lui faisaient ce genre de compliment, il ne réagissait pas, n'aimant pas la flatterie mais là c'était différent.

Dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train. Aldébaran, Angelo et Milo parlait football. Milo se vantait da la victoire des Grecs lors du dernier Euro. Angelo se plaignit de l'arbitrage et Aldébaran affirma que de toutes façons, les brésiliens étaient les meilleurs. (Nda: désolée pour l'anachronisme)

Un peu plus loin, Mü, Dohko et Camus parlaient de leurs dernières lectures.

Ayoros et Shura se murmuraient des mots tendres.

Et enfin, Aphro interrogeait Kanon sur les Marinas célibataires.

Aiolia s'assit à côté d'eux et écouta Aphro demander force détails sur les préférences sexuelles de Sorrente.

« Et toi, mon petit chat, lui lança Aphro, ça ne te tente pas un beau général de Poséidon ? »

« Non ça ira merci »

« Tu es peut-être déjà servi » dit Kanon, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Eh non…mais je suis bien comme ça ! » répondit le chevalier du Lion

« C'est ce qu'on dit… »

« Eh, Aphro...tout le monde n'est pas comme toi…Ma solitude ne me pèse pas…Et je préfère attendre la bonne personne »

« Et comment la trouveras-tu si tu ne testes pas ? » interrogea le chevalier des Poissons

« Mais ça se sent ce genre de chose… »

« Moi, la seule chose que je sens, c'est l'odeur du plus merveilleux curry de l'univers » enchaîna Kanon

En effet, Shakka venait de sortir de la cuisine, portant l'énorme marmite qu'il déposa sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Voilà, vous pouvez passer à table » déclara-t-il.

Tous les chevaliers se relevèrent et vinrent autour de la grande table de bois noir. Shakka l'avait recouverte d'une nappe bordeaux et un voile rose aux reflets verts en décorait le centre. De nombreuses bougies éclairaient la pièce.

Shura et Ayoros s'installèrent les premiers. Angelo et Aldé s'assirent à côté de Shura. Mü rejoignit son meilleur ami et voisin de temple. Et Kanon s'assit à côté d'Ayoros.

De l'autre côté de la table, Saga s'assit face à son frère. Milo, Camus et Aphro s'installèrent également. Puis Kanon demanda à Aiolia s'il désirait venir à sa place pour être à côté de son frère. Mais il refusa et s'installa en bout de table, laissant la chaise entre lui et Aphro libre pour Shakka. Celui-ci était occupé à faire le service.

« Vous deux, ce sera un double ration, hein ? »

« Évidemment » dirent ensemble Angelo et Aldé.

Une fois tout le monde servit, Shakka s'assit et souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde.

Ils mirent tous à déguster le merveilleux plat. Shakka faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il sentit le souffle d'Aiolia contre sa joue.

« Ton curry est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais goûtée, lui susurra-t-il, il est aussi bon que le cuisinier est beau dans ce sari rouge » lui murmura le Lion en frôlant son épaule.

Shakka croyait rêver…Aiolia venait de lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau…Il parvint avec difficulté à murmurer un « merci », puis se replongea dans son plat.

Il commençait à se dire que son projet serait plus facile à mener à bien qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le reste du souper se passa dans la bonne humeur générale et Shakka parvint à se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun aida Shakka. Ayoros et Shura débarrassèrent la table. Angelo et Aphro rangèrent le salon. Camus, Milo, Aiolia et Kanon firent la vaisselle et les autres rangèrent la vaisselle dans les armoires.

Ensuite, Shura et Ayoros qui semblait vouloir se retrouver dans l'intimité souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux autres chevaliers et quittèrent le sixième temple.

Les autres s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon et Shakka leur resservit un verre.

Ils reparlèrent de la guerre sainte et de la façon dont ils essayaient de s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie.

« Ben, y'en a deux qui se sont adaptés facilement » dit Milo

« C'est vrai que mon frère et Shura sont très heureux ensemble…Je pense que cela leur évite de penser à cette nouvelle vie sans batailles..., ils ont trouvé un nouveau sens à leur vie. »

« Eh bien, tu vois…je t'ai dis qu'il te fallait un ptit marina » enchaîna Aphro.

Si Shakka avait eu les yeux ouverts, il aurait lancé un regard noir à Aphrodite.

« Pour la deuxième fois non merci » répondit Aiolia.

La discussion fut interrompue par un bruit de verre brisé. Mü s'était endormi et avait lâché son verre.

Aldébaran se précipita à côté de lui pour le relever et vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas coupé.

« Sont-il pas mignons ? » murmura Milo

Shakka vint ramasser les morceaux de verre et Aldébaran pris Mü dans ses bras…

« Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de le ramener chez lui… »

« En effet, dit Kanon, mais n'oublie pas que sa porte est bloquée. Et s'il n'a pas levé la protection psychique de son temple tu devras le réveiller »

« Ou l'emmener chez toi… » termina Milo, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Aldébaran rougit de nouveau et quitta précipitamment le temple de la Vierge en souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée à ses compagnons hilares de voir le fier et fort Taureau perdre ses moyens.

« Ben moi, je ne tarderais plus trop à rejoindre Morphée » dit Dohko

« Je vais y aller aussi » enchaîna Camus

« Si tu pars, je pars » répliqua Milo

Et les trois chevaliers rejoignirent leurs temples respectifs (Nda : eh, non pas de MiloxCamus dans cette fic…lol)

Il restait donc Angelo, Aphro, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia et évidemment Shakka.

Petit à petit le moment de mettre son plan a exécution approchait et il craignait qu'un imprévu ne viennent tout chambouler. Les jumeaux et Aiolia étaient des couche-tard, ils quittaient toujours les soirées en derniers.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Angelo et Aphro allèrent se coucher.

« Eh, vous avez vu…Angelo ne sait plus où est son temple, il est parti vers le haut ! » fit remarquer Kanon

« Boh tu sais ça ne m'étonnerais pas que lui et Aphro…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » lui répondit son frère.

« Non, explique-moi… » continua Kanon, en se moquant gentiment de son frère. « N'empêche, là tu m'impressionnes…Tu as remarqué un truc dont je ne me doutais même pas…Finalement, j'ai une bonne influence sur toi ! » continua-t-il.

Et les quatre chevaliers éclatèrent de rire.

Shakka appréhendait de plus en plus la fin de cette soirée…Bien sûr, il avait prévu une excuse afin qu'Aiolia reste le dernier…mais si les autres l'attendaient ?

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va y aller, nous » déclara Saga

« Oui, tu as raison, je dois rentrer au Sanctuaire sous marin demain matin et mes caleçons sont encore éparpillés dans tout le temple » rigola Kanon.

« Bonne nuit Aiolia, bonne nuit Shakka et merci encore pour ce succulent repas » dit Saga en quittant le temple

« De rien, bonne nuit à vous deux aussi »

« Pas de folies, hein ? » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kanon.

Une fois les jumeaux sortis, Shakka se dit qu'il devait de lancer. Il avait tout préparé, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Tant pis si Aiolia le rejetait, mais il devait savoir.

« Ben, je vais y aller aussi, dit ce dernier d'une voix timide, Tu dois être fatigué… »

« Non, s'il te plaît, reste…Je…J'ai quelque chose à te donner… »

« A me donner ? A moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu verras…attends moi, j'arrive… »

Et Shakka disparut dans la cuisine.

Là, il prit le plateau garni de pavés colorés et sucrés, tous les biscuits indiens dont il avait pu trouver la recette se trouvaient là. La gourmandise d'Aiolia était légendaire et Shakka s'était dit que c'était peut-être un moyen de le lui dire… Avant de retourner dans le salon, il ouvrit les yeux et les laissât s'habituer à la lumière.

Il revint dans le salon et s'assis à côté d'Aiolia en lui tendant le plateau.

« Voila, c'est pour toi. Ce sont des biscuits indiens, j'espère qu'ils te plairont… »

« Merci, mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Shakka.

Et là, il les vit, ses deux grands yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan, aussi brillants que deux saphirs.

« Shakka…tes yeux…tu les as…ils sont ouverts… »

« Oui » répondit-il simplement en souriant.

« Ah…euh… »

Aiolia perdait complètement pied face au regard de Shakka…il se noyait dans les deux lacs d'azur…

« Tu ne goûte pas un de mes biscuits ? » demanda le chevalier de la Vierge ramenant par la même occasion le Lion à la réalité.

« Ah ! Euh, oui, bien sûr… »

Et avant qu'Aiolia n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Shakka lui tendit un biscuit en forme de lune recouvert de noix de coco.

« Tiens…celui-ci, c'est mon préféré »

Et sans réfléchir, Aiolia prit le biscuit entre ses lèvres, frôlant les doigts de son ami. Le biscuit croustillait sous ses dents, une fine crème de noix de coco enrobée dans un biscuit croquant…un vrai délice.

« Mais enfin, Shakka, je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi ces biscuits ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ? »

« Je le sais bien, mais ta gourmandise et ton amour des sucreries sont légendaires… »

« …et je voulais te faire plaisir » termina Shakka, presque en chuchotant.

Avant que le chevalier du Lion ne puisse comprendre et enregistrer les paroles de Shakka, il se retrouva avec un joli carré de caramel brillant entre les lèvres.

« Caramel aux épices » commenta Shakka.

Aiolia laissa fondre le caramel sur sa langue appréciant sa saveur à la fois sucrée et épicée tout en essayant d'analyser la situation. Mais cela s'avérait mission impossible, le regard bleu profond de Shakka semblait le privé de toutes ses capacités de réflexion.

(Nda : La scène de la dégustation est un petit hommage à ma fic préférée : « Un boîte de chocolats » de Kats. En espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas…)

« Bon, reprit Shakka, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps…Tu dois être fatigué… »

« Euh…oui…enfin, non » marmonna Aiolia

« N'oublie pas que demain matin, nous avons un entraînement… »

« Oui, tu as raison » répondit Aiolia, un peu déçu. Il se sentait bien, dans ce salon, sur ses coussins, près de Shakka…troublé certes, mais bien.

Shakka et lui se relevèrent et Aiolia pris le plateau.

« Encore merci pour les biscuits, ils sont délicieux…et cela me fait très plaisir »

« De rien…Oh, quand tu seras chez toi, mets-les dans une boîte hermétique, il se conserveront mieux… »

« Bien…merci…je…je vais y aller alors. »

« Eh bien oui, tu ne vas quand même pas passer la nuit ici ! » dit Shakka d'un ton équivoque

« Euh…non, non…Et bien, à demain alors. »

« Oui, à demain… »

Et lorsqu'Aiolia passa la porte du temple, Shakka ajouta : « Passe un bonne nuit… »

---------------

Voilà, de nouveau je poste un ancienne fic, déjà terminée...Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser des ptits reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/?; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 2

Shakka se laissa tomber sur son lit…épuisé, mais content de lui. Tout c'était passé comme prévu…Aiolia avait paru assez troublé de le voir les yeux ouverts et de l'attention qu'il lui avait témoignée…Mais Shakka ne voulait pas brûler les étapes…Maintenant, il fallait que le chevalier du Lion suive son conseil…

Aiolia redescendit vers son temple…Il hésitait entre l'euphorie et la déception…Shakka avait l'air de lui tourner autour…mais pas de façon très claire…il avançait d'un pas, puis reculait…

« Pff…moi qui n'osait pas venir au souper de peur de souffrir encore de son indifférence…Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées…Il a été sympa avec moi, c'est tout…» pensa-t-il en entrant dans son salon.

Il s'assit dans son divan, posa les biscuits de Shakka et pris sa tête entre ses mains…des pensées et des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit…Une partie de son être voulait croire au rapprochement de Shakka, l'autre le mettait en garde contre son imagination.

Il rejoint la cuisine, prit une boîte en fer blanc et y déposa les biscuits. En soulevant un sablé à la cannelle, il distingua l'écriture de Shakka sur le papier recouvrant le plateau…Non il devait rêver…Il regarda plus attentivement et souleva les biscuits un par un…

Petit à petit, il découvrit un texte…enfin deux phrases…Et là, il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait…Une vague de chaleur le submergea.

_Un proverbe indien dit : « Offrir de la nourriture est un acte aussi profond que d'offrir son cœur » _

_Moi, je suis prêt à t'offrir les deux si tu le désires._

(Nda : j'ai inventé ce proverbe pour coller à l'histoire.)

Aiolia n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Shakka…lui offrait son cœur…Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait oser l'imaginer…

Puis l'euphorie laissa place à mille et une question…Aiolia devait-il parler à Shakka ? Lui avouer ses sentiments ? Et surtout, le faire ce soir ou attendre demain matin ?

Et puis, pourquoi Shakka avait-il usé de ce stratagème pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? N'était-ce pas une blague ?

Et si Aiolia et Shakka partageait les mêmes sentiments, ils allaient entamer une relation…A cette pensée Aiolia frissonna…Certes, il s'était avoué depuis peu qu'il était attiré par les garçons…mais de là à envisager une relation physique…

Tout s'entrechoquait dans son esprit…Il décida de se coucher, la nuit portant conseil, et de parler à Shakka à la première heure.

De son côté, Shakka s'était couché lui aussi. Il avait attendu une heure environ, puis voyant qu'Aiolia ne venait pas le retrouver, il s'était allongé…

Son esprit était également rempli d'interrogations : pourquoi Aiolia n'était-il pas venu ? Parce qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas lu le message ?

Le sommeil fini par prendre les deux chevaliers, leurs pensées dirigées l'un vers l'autre.

Le lendemain, Aiolia s'éveilla en pensant au chevalier de la Vierge. Cette nuit encore, il avait rêvé qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Dans ses rêves, cette éventualité le remplissait de joie, mais dans la réalité, il paniquait complètement. Ce qui, jusqu'à présent, l'avait empêcher de se déclarer, c'était sa peur de « ne pas savoir » ou pire de ne rien ressentir…A cela s'ajoutait un reste de bonne morale qui lui disait que ce genre de relation était hors nature, sale. A 24 ans, il avait enfin réalisé qu'il aimait les hommes ou du moins qu'il aimait un homme…mais les relations sexuelles l'effrayaient.

Dans le temple suivant, Shakka s'éveillait également. Il avait très mal dormi…il attendait une réaction d'Aiolia.

Il se leva et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le gardien du cinquième temple, et ce depuis la guerre sainte. Le jour où, pour venger sa mort, Aiolia, un de chevaliers les plus dévoués à Athéna avait accepté d'utiliser l'attaque interdite.

Shakka sortit de sa douche et en prenant son petit-déjeuner, il décida de se rendre chez Aiolia, il ne pouvait pas attendre…il préférait un refus clair qu'un flou artistique. Il mis une tunique bleu clair, couleur qui, selon Aphro, le mettait en valeur… (Et si Aphro le disait…) et un jeans blanc assez ajusté. (Nda : Miam !)

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait les marches qui le séparaient du temple du Lion.

Il augmenta son cosmos et attendit devant la porte des appartements d'Aiolia. Il avait essayé de prévoir ce qu'il dirait mais tout lui paraissait banal, plat et ridicule.

Aiolia ouvrit la porte et vit Shakka…la tunique de la même couleur de ses yeux, légèrement transparente fit monter en lui une vague de chaleur et disparaître une de ces interrogations : ressentirait-il quelque chose s'il faisait l'amour à Shakka ? Oui et il n'était apparemment pas nécessaire d'aller jusque là…Un peu gêné et de peur que le chevalier de la Vierge ne remarque quoi que ce soit, Aiolia le fit entrer dans le salon et se précipita dans la cuisine afin de se calmer…

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lança-t-il à son invité inattendu.

« Non, merci…Je suis venu te parler… »

« Ah, euh, oui…J'arrive »

Aiolia pris une profonde inspiration et retourna dans le salon. Shakka s'était installé dans le divan, les jambes croisées sous lui. Le pantalon moulant mettait en valeur ses fines cuisses musclées. Aiolia faillit faire demi-tour immédiatement, mais il s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face de la Vierge, qu'il fixait, un peu trop intensément, attendant qu'il parle.

Shakka remarqua le trouble qu'il provoquait chez le chevalier du Lion et cela l'aida à se lancer.

« Voilà, je voudrais savoir si les biscuits t'ont plu et si tu as suivi mon conseil… » dit-il un peu rapidement.

Aiolia s'attendait à cette question…

« Oui…ils sont très bons…et…je… » Aiolia ne savait plus où il en était…si Shakka était venu le voir pour lui poser cette question, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une blague…donc il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui…

Aiolia regarda le beau blond installé en face de lui : de long cheveux soyeux que l'on avait envie de caresser, un doux visage que l'on avait envie d'embrasser, un corps musclé que l'on avait envie de serrer, des cuisses élancées que l'on avait envie d'écarter…

De nouveau un vague de chaleur submergea le Lion…il devait se déclarer…Il se leva et vint s'installer juste à côté de Shakka qu'il fixa au plus profond de ses yeux bleus.

« Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil…un très bon conseil d'ailleurs. » Et à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles du chevalier de la Vierge, surpris de sa propre audace. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct et par ses sentiments. Il embrassa les lèvres douces au goût de miel. Celles-ci lui rendirent son baiser. Et bientôt, la langue chaude de Shakka vint s'immiscer entre les dents d'Aiolia. Ils se goûtèrent enfin et cela dura longtemps, les deux chevaliers reprenant leur souffle avant de repartir dans un abîme de tendresse, leurs mains dans la nuque de l'autre pour accentuer le contact.

Puis le baiser se fit plus passionné et Shakka fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Aiolia jusqu'à ses hanches. Mais le chevalier du Lion rompit le contact et s'éloigna. Shakka ne put cacher sa déception et, voyant cela, Aiolia s'en voulut… Il venait peut-être de laisser passer sa seule chance…Il recula un peu…et la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de Shakka lui fendit le cœur.

« Shakka ? » l'appela-t-il doucement en prenant sa main entre les siennes. « Excuse-moi…je ne peux pas…Ce n'est pas toi…mais je…je…c'est nouveau tu comprends ? »

Shakka leva les yeux vers son ami. « Je comprends » répondit-il. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Aiolia l'aimait vraiment, il finirait par arriver à le convertir à l'amour entre hommes. Il se blottit alors contre l'épaule d'Aiolia qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Ta tendresse et tes baisers me suffisent… » murmura l'indien, la déception encore présente dans son regard.

« Mais tu as plus que ça… ». Shakka releva légèrement la tête, attendant la suite de la phrase. « Mon cœur aussi t'appartient. » Shakka sourit, il avait l'impression que le Nirvana s'ouvrait à lui. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Aiolia puis le regarda droit dans ses yeux verts avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du Lion. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, leur langue explorant les moindres recoins de la bouche de l'autre. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'horloge du Sanctuaire qui sonna l'heure de l'entraînement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, aussi déçu l'un que l'autre.

« On a pas le choix, on doit y aller » dit Shakka

« Oui, tu as raison… » répondit Aiolia en appelant son armure.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils descendaient les marches vers les arènes du Sanctuaire. Aiolia admirait Shakka dans sa superbe armure…Il lui avait toujours trouvé plus de classe que les autres…Son port de tête, ses longs cheveux blonds se mêlant aux reflets d'or de son armure…Celui-ci, qui avait refermé ses yeux s'arrêta soudain avant de pénétrer dans le temple du Bélier.

« Aiolia, je ne voudrais pas te vexer, ni te faire de la peine, mais j'aimerais qu'on ne s'affiche pas…tu comprends on est ensemble depuis quelques heures seulement et… »

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait…je voulais te demander la même chose mais je savais pas trop comment… »

« Tu es un ange…Mais avant d'aller retrouver les autres… » répondit Shakka en déposant un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier du Lion. Les deux amoureux firent durer ce doux contact, certains d'être les derniers à se rendre à l'entraînement.

Cependant, un peu plus haut, Aphro avait surpris ce geste d'affection…Étant l'informateur numéro un de Milo, la commère du Sanctuaire, il décida de le mettre au courant le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait pas descendre sans croiser Shakka et Aiolia…Il leur laissa donc un peu d'avance.

Shakka et Aiolia arrivèrent ensemble aux arènes sous les regards inquisiteurs de Milo et Camus.

« Alors, tu crois qu'ils ont conclu ? » demanda le français, de plus en plus influencé par son ami grec.

« Ben, on dirait pas…mais sait-on jamais…Attends ». Et Milo allât à la rencontre des deux amants.

« Salut, vous deux…alors bien dormi ? »

« Quelle finesse ! » pensa Camus, resté quelques pas en arrière.

« Oui, très bien » répondit Shakka.

« Hum…et alors, c'était bien ? » insista le Scorpion

« Quoi ? Ma nuit ? Ben comme chaque nuit »

« Pfff, t'es pas marrant…Et toi, Aiolia, ça t'as plu ? »

« Quoi donc ? Le souper d'hier soir ? »

« Oh lala, mais vous êtes incroyables…Vous refusez d'admettre l'évidence…On lit dans vos regards… » continua Milo

« Permets-moi d'en douter » ironisa Shakka

« C'était une façon de parler…Bon, puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire… » et Milo retourna auprès de Camus en marmonnant.

« Il est lourd, lui, quand il s'y met » s'énerva Aiolia

« Reste calme…il veut nous pousser à bout… » tempéra Shakka en frôlant l'épaule d'Aiolia

« Arrête, sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir cacher mon attirance pour tes beaux yeux très longtemps…Allez je vais m'entraîner avec Marine, à tout à l'heure »

Aiolia parti, Shakka allât rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. Ils s'entraînaient toujours par deux « couples », les autres regardaient. Là, Aiolia testait ses attaques sur Marine et Mü bloquait celles d'Aldébaran.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aphro arriva, il se dirigea vers le groupe de spectateurs.

« Salut ! Pfff, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » s'enquit Saga

« Ben, mon vernis ne séchait pas…et t'as déjà essayer de mettre ton armure avec du vernis à ongle pas sec, toi ? »

« Euh, non… » répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux avant d'éclater de rire avec ses compagnons

« Ah, oui, Milo, faut que je te parle… » reprit le Suédois.

« Mmm, ok…on va aller faire un tour… »

Et ils se levèrent sous les regards interdits de Saga, Camus et les autres.

De son côté, Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Shakka, même en s'entraînant…Il regrettait de l'avoir rejeté sans explications quand il avait voulu aller plus loin…Il lui expliquerait tout après l'entraînement…Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Marine avait remarqué le manque de concentration évident de son ami et cela la perturbait. Depuis les années où ils s'entraînaient ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber à ce point ? Avait-il des problèmes ?...Ou alors un personne occupait ses pensées…A cette idée, Marine ressentit un douleur enserrer son cœur…la jalousie. Aiolia lui appartenait…Il avait toujours été là pour elle…Ils étaient si proches…Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait occuper ses pensées ! Le chevalier d'argent s'étonna de ses propres pensées…Après tout, Aiolia et elle n'avaient jamais étés officiellement ensemble…Il l'avait embrassée un jour…Juste avant la bataille contre Hadès…mais depuis, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé…et à bien y réfléchir, depuis la fin de la guerre Sainte, le chevalier du Lion était plus distant…

La réflexion de Marine fut interrompue par l'horloge du Sanctuaire qui sonna le changement de groupes…Aiolia la remercia et allât s'installer dans les gradins…De son côté, elle décida de rejoindre sa chambre dans le palais du Grand Pope. Comme les Chevaliers de Bronze, ceux d'Argent avaient à présent une chambre dans une des annexes du palais. En remontant les marches, elle repensa au comportement d'Aiolia, ces derniers temps. Avant, il était très protecteur avec elle et il venait souvent la voir, simplement pour parler…Depuis, six mois, il n'était venu qu'une seule fois…Mais qui pouvait-il aimer à ce point pour délaisser son amie de toujours ? Au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait que cinq femmes : elle, Shaina, Saori, June et Seika qui vivait avec son frère. Shaina était avec Isaak, le disciple de Camus. Saori et Seiya s'étaient enfin déclaré leur amour, June et Jabu attendait leur premier enfant et Seika semblait s'intéresser à Shun. Il se pouvait aussi qu'Aiolia ait rencontré une jeune fille à Athènes…mais il sortait peu du Sanctuaire…Un garçon ??? Non, s'il y avait bien un hétéro chez les chevaliers d'or, c'était Aiolia…

Pendant ce temps, Milo et Aphro s'étaient isolés à l'extérieur des arènes.

« Bon alors, qu'as tu découvert mon petit poisson ? » demanda le chevalier du Scorpion en glissant sa main le long du dos de son compagnon.

« Devine… » répondit Aphro, joueur, en frissonnant sous la caresse.

« Je déteste quand tu joues à ce petit jeu… » reprit le Grec en faisant descendre sa main sur les fesses musclées.

« Oui, bon…En descendant aux arènes, j'ai surpris un baiser… »

« Un baiser !?...et qui étaient les deux amoureux ? »

« Si je te dit que l'hétéro numéro un du Sanctuaire a craqué…ou fait craqué la Sainte Nitouche… »

(Nda : Pardon, Shakka….je t'adore tu sais…lol)

« Quoi ?? Shakka et Aiolia ont conclu ??? Moi qui pensais qu'il leur faudra des mois voir des années pour ne serait-ce que se regarder dans les yeux…enfin façon de parler… »

« Ils cachent bien leur jeu… »

Toujours au même moment, dans les arènes, Shakka s'entraînait avec Angelo et Misty attendait le retour d'Aphrodite pour commencer ses exercices.

Aiolia assit dans les gradins ne pouvaient détacher ses yeux de son ami…lorsqu'il se battait, il avait l'air si noble, si sûr de lui…Le chevalier du Lion avait du mal à réaliser qu'à peine une heure plutôt il était dans les bras de ce beau blond…Tout était allé si vite. Alors qu'il hésitait encore sur ses propres sentiments, Shakka lui avait donné son cœur et le brouillard dans lequel il naviguait depuis six mois s'était levé. Mais malgré tout, Aiolia avait du mal à se projeter dans l'avenir, tout était si nouveau pour lui…Pendant des années, il avait aimé Marine, sans jamais oser lui avouer. Il croyait que cela était dû à la peur d'être rejeté, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'inconsciemment, il aimait les garçons…En plus, Marine ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Aphrodite et Milo revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le Scorpion arborant un sourire satisfait…Il avait eu la confirmation de son intuition…il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec les deux chevaliers…Il s'approcha d'Aiolia, toujours perdu dans ses pensées…

« Il est mignon, hein ? »

« Mmm oui…enfin…non…je…de qui tu parles ? »

« Ben de Shakka évidemment… » répondit Milo avec un sourire

« Oui, ben tu sais, moi, les garçons c'est pas trop mon truc. » reprit Aiolia, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible…

« Ah, oui c'est vrai…Donc ça ne te gênerais pas que je le drague ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama le Lion, un peu trop empressé « Enfin, je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait ? »

« Oh, tu sais…Il est plutôt beau gosse et son côté mystique est assez excitant je dois dire… »

« Ah…euh…mais je pensais qu'Aphro et toi…enfin…vous…vous couchiez ensemble… »

« Oui et alors ? » répondit le gardien du huitième temple

Aiolia le regarda, l'air interdit

« Ben disons qu'entre lui et moi, c'est purement sexuel…et on garde notre liberté ! »

« Ah, je vois »

A cet instant les groupes d'entraînement changèrent et Shakka revint vers les gradins.

« Bon je me lance ! » s'exclama Milo en allant à la rencontre de Shakka.

Aiolia restait sans bouger, regardant Milo tenter une approche…Il espérait que Shakka le rejetterait sans ménagement…Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain du Scorpion pour la Vierge…Et surtout, pourquoi lui en parler, à lui, qui n'avait aucune expérience dans ce genre d'histoire ?...A moins que…Et si le Scorpion savait pour lui et Shakka ?...Ce ne serait pas vraiment gênant, un peu rapide simplement. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Alors qu'Aiolia se torturait l'esprit une fois de plus, Shakka vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as un énorme pli, juste là » dit doucement la Vierge en passant son doigt sur le front d'Aiolia « A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A nous …et à Milo…Au fait tu t'en es débarrassé ? »

« Oui…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il est venu et à commencer à me parler de toi…Il dit que tu l'attires…mais… » dit Aiolia, l'air triste

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, il n'y a que toi qui compte » Shakka avait envoyé cette phrase directement dans l'esprit d'Aiolia.

(Nda : ça c'est l'intérêt des pouvoirs psychiques.)

Le Lion lui sourit, puis Aldé et Mü vinrent les rejoindre et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Enfin, l'entraînement prit fin et chaque chevalier regagna son temple pour se doucher. En montant, Shakka envoya un autre message télépathique à Aiolia pour lui donner rendez-vous dans son temple, après le déjeuner.

Marine était allongée sur son lit, l'esprit toujours occupé par le chevalier du Lion…Elle l'aimait, mais ne lui avait jamais dit…Elle avait peur de le perdre dans une des nombreuses batailles qu'ils auraient à mener…Et maintenant qu'une paix durable s'était installée, il était trop tard…il en aimait un autre…Enfin, elle le supposait…Il fallait qu'elle en soit certaine…Il fallait qu'elle sache. S'il était vraiment amoureux de quelque d'autre, elle arriverait plus facilement à l'oublier.

Elle se décida donc à aller lui parler, ainsi elle serait fixée…Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit vers le cinquième temple, à cette heure-ci l'entraînement devait être fini. Elle espérait qu'il serait chez lui…Elle se concentra afin de ressentir son cosmos…et très vite, elle le repéra….mais un temple plus haut…Aiolia et Shakka ??? Non, il devait être chez son voisin pour une raison quelconque…elle décida de frapper à la porte et augmenta sa cosmo-énergie.

A l'intérieur, Aiolia venait d'arriver. Shakka était dans la cuisine et il leur préparait du thé. Shakka voulait lui parler…Il espérait que le Lion ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé ce matin…Il ressentit alors la cosmo-énergie de Marine…

« Aiolia, tu peux aller ouvrir…je crois que c'est pour toi »

« J'y vais »

Aiolia quitta les coussins et ouvrit à Marine.

« Bonjour…je te cherchais et j'ai senti ton cosmos, je ne dérange pas ? » dit celle-ci

« Non, non pas du tout…J'étais venu prendre le thé chez Shakka, entre voisins » répondit Aiolia, le plus naturellement possible.

« Ah, oui…En fait j'aurais aimé te parler, seul à seul. »

« Mmm, je vois…C'est urgent ? »

« Non pas vraiment… »

« Donc ça te dérange pas si on remet ça à plus tard, là je dois m'entretenir avec Shakka à propos de choses qui ne concernent que les chevaliers d'or… » Aiolia avait prononcé cette dernière phrase un peu sèchement, mais il supportait mal ce contretemps, il devait parler à Shakka, il devait lui expliquer sa réaction pour éviter tout malentendu.

« Je comprends…je passerai chez toi ce soir, alors. »

« Euh…non, je préfèrerais qu'on se voit demain, avant le dîner…Ça t'irais ? »

Marine ne reconnaissait plus son ami, il avait toujours été disponible pour elle et là, il venait de la rejeter par deux fois…

« D'accord… » se résigna-t-elle en quittant le temple de la Vierge.

Aiolia s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi sec, mais il supportait de moins en moins Marine…Il la considérait comme responsable de sa retenue…Elle était la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé…Et cet amour l'amenait à hésiter sur ses penchants, ce qui le bloquait avec Shakka.

A cet instant Shakka sortit de la cuisine portant un plateau avec un théière fumante, deux tasses et quelques biscuits…les mêmes que eux qu'il avait offerts à Aiolia.

Il déposa le plateau et s'assit sur un des coussins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait écouté la conversation.

« Me parler… mais je lui ai dit que je devais discuter avec toi de choses ne concernant que les gardiens des douze temples… »

« Et c'est vrai ? » interrogea l'indien avec un regard malicieux

« Évidemment que non » répondit Aiolia en s'asseyant à côté de Shakka et en déposant un baiser furtif sur son front. « Mais c'est vrai que je dois te parler…sérieusement... »

« Vas-y je t'écoute… » répondit Shakka en servant le thé.

« C'est à propos de ce matin…quand je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter…je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas… » l'interrompit le chevalier de la Vierge, très calmement.

« C'est gentil…Mais je veux t'expliquer ce que je ressens…Je veux que tu saches pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. »

« Je ne te demande rien, j'ai confiance en toi…Tu dois avoir des raisons. »

« Non, je veux que tu saches…dans une relation, on doit tout se dire, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi…mais, c'est tellement nouveau et étrange pour moi…Cela fait à peine six mois que j'ai pris conscience de mon attirance pour toi…Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt…si je suis capable d'entretenir une relation physique avec un homme… »

Aiolia regarda Shakka, dans ses yeux bleus, il ne lisait ni mépris, ni déception…seulement une profonde empathie. Il continua donc sa confidence.

« Avant toi, je n'avais eu des sentiments que pour une fille…et j'avais toujours cru que les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas…Mais lors de la guerre contre Hadès, quand Camus, Saga et Shura t'ont…enfin ont utilisé l'attaque interdite…quand je t'ai perdu…mon monde s'est écroulé et j'ai douloureusement pris conscience que la seule personne avec qui je voulais être c'était toi…Si Mü ne m'avait pas retenu, je les aurais tués sur le champ… » Aiolia s'arrêta un instant…ces souvenirs le faisaient encore souffrir, même aujourd'hui.

« Et puis, quand nous avons tous été ressuscités, je me suis dis que je devais cesser de me voiler la face et admettre mon attirance pour toi…et t'avouer mes sentiments…mais je n'ai pas osé…D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de Marine…pourtant je crois que je l'ai aimée…Mais maintenant, quand je la vois, je regrette d'avoir perdu autant de temps à courir après une chimère, après un amour qu'elle ne me donnait pas et qu'au fond je ne désirais pas…L'aimer était, pour moi, un moyen de me protéger…j'étais un homme comme les autres… »

Shakka regardait Aiolia…il avait l'air si triste…pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi…Le chevalier de la Vierge comprenait les hésitations et les craintes de son amis, il les acceptait.

Aiolia reprit : « Et aujourd'hui, le bonheur s'offre à moi et je suis incapable de le saisir…J'ai peur de moi-même… » Sa voix était devenue plus faible…Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon… « Pardonne-moi… »

« Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner…Tu doutes, c'est normal…Je ne te demanderais rien…On ira à ton rythme…Je tiens trop à toi pour tout gâcher à cause du sexe. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour être ensemble. » Shakka voulait rassurer son ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper…pas après tout ça…Ils étaient enfin ensemble !

Aiolia sourit à Shakka et se rapprocha, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'indien qui l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura : « Je suis bien avec toi…tellement bien…Je veux que tu sois heureux, ne te mine plus avec ça…tout cela n'a pas d'importance… »

Aiolia se détacha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon…Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, presque timidement. Puis Shakka passa sa main dans la nuque du chevalier du Lion et ses lèvres se firent plus exigeantes…leurs langues entamèrent un sensuel ballet…Ils se goûtèrent longtemps, se prouvant leur affection de mille et un baisers.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi entre câlins et confidences. Ils se connaissaient en tant que chevalier mais apprirent à se découvrir en tant qu'hommes. Shakka fut ainsi surpris de l'intérêt d'Aiolia pour l'histoire et l'archéologie et ce dernier vit le bon vivant qui se cachait derrière le chevalier aux airs supérieurs.

Le soleil se couchait sur Athènes. Marine ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Aiolia…Elle semblait ne plus compter pour lui…Cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur…Elle l'aimait mais ne lui avait jamais avoué…Si elle l'avait fait, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

La jeune femme était assise sur le sable…l'air plus frais du bord de mer lui plaisait…Elle venait souvent sur la plage avec Aiolia, à l'époque de l'entraînement de Seiya. Ils s'asseyaient et discutaient des heures durant…Cela lui manquait tellement…Mais si Aiolia aimait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il était heureux, de quel droit pouvait-elle s'immiscer dans sa vie…Mais était-il heureux ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache…Si c'était le cas, elle le laisserait vivre sa vie…Sinon, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

Dans le sixième temple du Zodiaque, Shakka et Aiolia était toujours dans le salon. Ils s'étaient allongés sur les coussins et la tête de Shakka reposait sur l'épaule d'Aiolia qui jouait avec une mèche blonde.

« Tu veux rester ici, cette nuit ? Juste pour dormir. » demanda Shakka avec son plus beau sourire. Sourire auquel Aiolia ne résista pas…

« Proposé comme ça…Je ne peux pas refuser. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et encore puis allèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/?; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 3

Vers 3 heures du matin, Shakka s'éveilla. Il tenait toujours Aiolia dans ses bras. Il regarda le chevalier du Lion, son visage était serein…Soudain Shakka fut pris d'un envie soudaine de faire sien ce corps chaud et doux, il le désirait tellement ! Mais son calme légendaire reprit bien vite le dessus, il comprenait les hésitations de son compagnon, cependant sa patience n'était pas éternelle et il savait très bien que cette situation ne devrait pas s'éterniser…Le chevalier de la Vierge se colla contre son ami et se rendormit.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se réveillèrent ensemble. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Aiolia se serra contre Shakka.

« Merci… »

« Mais pourquoi me remercies-tu ? » demanda la Vierge, interdit.

« Pour ta compréhension et ta patience… »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus proche de Dieu pour rien » plaisanta Shakka.

Mais malgré son ton joyeux Shakka était inquiet…À long terme, supporterait-il les hésitations d'Aiolia ? Non, il était trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de question, ils étaient enfin ensemble et le sexe n'était pas indispensable… (Nda : Mais bien sûûûr !)

Au même instant, Marine s'éveillait aussi. Sa première pensée fut pour le chevalier du Lion, tout comme les rêves qui avaient peuplé sa nuit. La décision qu'elle avait prise la veille s'était affermie dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Aiolia était heureux et comblé…Si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas le priver de ce bonheur, même au nom d'un amour sincère.

Elle se leva rapidement et se prépara, bien décidée à aller parler à son ami de toujours.

Elle le trouva aux arènes, comme à son habitude. Il était assis seul, un peu à l'écart et regardait Shakka combattre Camus. Marine s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

« Bonjour » répondit Aiolia sans détourner le regard du combat.

« Euh…ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans les montagnes cet après-midi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on y est plus allés ? » proposa la jeune fille.

« Mouais, si tu veux. » marmonna le Lion, les yeux toujours rivés sur le centre de l'arène.

Décidément, Aiolia était étrange ces derniers temps. Cet air détaché ne lui ressemblait pas. Marine devait ce qui le mettait dans cette état.

« On se retrouve devant chez Mü à 14h30 ? »

« Ok » répondit Aiolia sans aucun regard pour son amie.

Marine se leva, réalisant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas l'attention du chevalier du Lion et quitta les arènes.

A peine fut-elle partie qu'Aiolia regretta son attitude. Il avait été froid avec elle, hors, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait espéré qu'ainsi, elle le laisserait tranquille…Sa présence le troublait, l'obligeait à réfléchir à ses sentiments pour elle et pour Shakka…Réflexion qui semblait sans fin…Mais pire que tout, sans s'en rendre compte, le Lion venait d'accepter de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie…Il ne pouvait plus reculer…Il se leva et retourna dans son temple. Il s'assit sur son lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains…Il était complètement perdu…Il avait des sentiments pour Shakka, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas laisser aller aussi loin…Mais il avait toujours aimé Marine…Non, il tournait en rond…Il décida de rester chez lui pour le déjeuner, puis de se préparer et d'aller rejoindre le chevalier d'argent. De toute façon, il n'avait rien prévu pour cet après-midi…Shakka devait aller chez Mü pour discuter de la formation des nouveaux apprentis.

De son côté Marine avait rejoint sa chambre et mettait au point son plan d'attaque pour sa ballade avec Aiolia. Jolie robe, brushing…et surtout, un panier à pique-nique rempli de petits gâteaux et de sucreries. La gourmandise était le point faible du Lion ! Elle choisi donc une robe courte dans les tons de verts qui mettaient en valeur ses cheveux roux. Puis elle remonta aux cuisines pour demander qu'on lui prépare les gâteaux. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre et entama le rituel pré rendez-vous : masque, gommage, manucure, pédicure, épilation, lavage, coiffage,…

« Milo…je veux que les choses soient claires…Angelo et moi sommes ensemble maintenant…Donc, toi, moi et nos moments de détente, c'est terminé ! »

Aphrodite commençait à perdre patience…Le chevalier du Scorpion était venu, comme souvent, dans son temple afin qu'ils passent un agréable moment…Mais maintenant les choses avaient changés…Aphro et Angelo s'étaient avoué leur amour et avaient décidé de vivre leur histoire au grand jour, il n'y avait donc plus de place pour les divertissements…Mais Milo ne semblait pas approuver…

« Mais et alors ? Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer…c'est juste pour s'amuser… » insista le Scorpion en tentant de caresser la nuque du chevaliers des Poissons qui recula aussitôt.

« Mais le problème n'est pas là…Je suis avec Angelo, je l'aime et je ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs…Tu peux comprendre, non ? »

« Non…Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se contenter d'un seul partenaire…»

« Mais ce n'est pas une question d'intérêt, Milo. Je l'aime…Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est l'amour ? »

« Évidemment…c'est un sentiment inutile qui te prive de tas d'expériences très enrichissantes… Et puis hier, aux arènes tu n'étais pas aussi catégorique… » répondit Milo, cynique.

« Oui, mais là, je n'étais pas encore sûr des sentiments d'Angelo…Mais si c'est ce que tu penses…Je te plains…Même Angelo à découvert les bienfaits de l'amour…Tant pis pour toi…Vas donc te trouver un nouveau compagnon de jeu… » conclut Aphrodite en laissant Milo sur l'esplanade de son temple et en descendant vers celui du Cancer.

Milo retourna dans son temple et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Il enfouit son visage dans les coussins et ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Il savait qu'Aphro avait raison...au fond. Mais il n'arrivait plus à croire en l'amour…Trois fois il avait aimé, trois fois il avait souffert…

Il y avait d'abord eu Naxos, son maître…Il l'avait aimé…un amour d'adolescent, certes, mais un amour profond. Lorsque enfin, il avait réussi à avouer à son maître ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, celui-ci l'avait repoussé sans ménagements. « Tu n'es qu'un enfant, voyons…Ça te passera… » Milo avait mis plusieurs semaines à accepter ce rejet, puis la raison avait pris le dessus, et il avait réalisé que son maître et lui avait une trop grande différence d'âge…A peine s'était-il remis, qu'il avait surpris, sur la plage toute proche du Sanctuaire, son maître et Tilos, le deuxième prétendant à l'armure du Scorpion, faisant l'amour dans le sable…

Ensuite, il y avait eu Camus…son plus grand amour…Il était tombé amoureux au premier regard, lors de l'arrivée de tous les chevaliers d'or en Grèce. Il était si beau, fier et fort dans son armure du Verseau. Milo l'avait aimé longtemps, en secret…Lors de la bataille contre les chevaliers de bronze, il croyait l'avoir définitivement perdu…Le chagrin n'avait fait que sublimé son amour. Puis lors de leur résurrection, Milo avait décidé de se déclarer, ne voulant pas laisser passer cette deuxième chance…Encore un fois, il avait été rejeté sans cérémonie… « Quoi ?? Toi et moi ? Mais enfin, sois sérieux…Deux hommes ensemble…c'est dégoûtant… ». Par ces mots Camus avait non seulement rejeté l'amour de Milo, mais aussi l'homme qu'il était.

Et puis, petit à petit Milo avait surmonté son chagrin et son cœur s'était une nouvelle fois emballé…pour le chevalier des Poissons. Mais connaissant sa réputation d'amateurs de plaisir, il s'était contenté d'une relation purement sexuelle et libre, ne cessant d'espérer qu'un jour, il conquerrait son cœur…Et aujourd'hui, il réalisait, que comme tous les autres, Aphro cherchait l'amour et qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'un autre…

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit au bonheur moi aussi ? » s'interrogea le Scorpion, les larmes embuant son regard.

A 14h20, Aiolia se décida à descendre vers le premier temple. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à réfléchir et tout lui semblait encore plus compliqué. Il se dit, qu'après tout, cette petite sortie lui ferait du bien, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine arriva. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été et Aiolia se pris à admirer ses formes féminines. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui pris le panier à pique-nique des mains.

« Alors on va où ? » demanda-t-il

« Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait retourner près du petit ruisseau, sur l'autre face de la montagne… »

« Oui, c'est parfait …et qu'as-tu donc mis dans ce panier ? »

« Ah ça, c'est une surprise… »

Aiolia s'approcha de Marine et lui prit la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un nuage d'or près du ruisseau. Aiolia s'empressa de lâcher Marine, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs…s'il bien sûr elle espérait quelque chose…

Shakka allait entrer chez Mü lorsqu'il vit, un peu plus bas, Aiolia et Marine, main dans la main se téléporter…Voilà donc ce qui faisait hésiter le Lion…mais s'il aimait Marine pourquoi avoir accepter ses avances ? A moins que le chaste Lion n'aime cumuler les expériences…Shakka sentit la colère et la jalousie s'insinuer en lui. Il lui fallut tout sa maîtrise afin d'afficher un sourire de façade lorsqu'il entra chez le Bélier.

Les deux chevaliers devaient discuter des progrès des nouveaux apprentis et du recrutement des apprentis manquants. Mais Shakka avait l'esprit ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Marine et Aiolia qui devaient se bécoter quelque part…La jalousie le rongeait et bien pire que cela, il souffrait terriblement…Il l'aimait son Lion…

Mü se rendit bien compte que quelque chose préoccupait Shakka, mais il n'osa pas lui poser de questions.

Marine installa une couverture sur le sol et s'y assit. Aiolia vint la rejoindre et un lourd silence s'installa. Ce fut le chevalier d'argent qui le rompit.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus retrouvé tous les deux, comme ça…pour discuter. »

« Oui, c'est vrai…Mais bon, depuis notre retour sur Terre, c'est pas évident… »

« Oui…on doit s'habituer à la paix…Mais il y en a qui s'en sortent plutôt bien…Athéna et Seiya, Shura et ton frère… »

« Oui, c'est sûr…à deux c'est peut-être plus simple… » répondit Aiolia. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Shakka…Pour lui, ce n'était pas plus facile, bien au contraire.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un… » reprit Marine, à voix basse. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Boh…je suis bien comme ça… » mentit le Lion

Marine observa son ami…Était-il honnête ? Elle en doutait…

« Si tu le dis…Moi je pense qu'être amoureux, ça nous empêche de penser au passé…de regretter nos actes… » En parlant, Marine s'était approchée d'Aiolia et venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du chevalier d'or…

Celui-ci ne dit rien, il la laissa faire…Il ne pouvait quand même pas reculer. En tout cas, maintenant, il était presque sûr que Marine espérait quelque chose de ce rendez-vous…

« Mais pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ? » pensa-t-il. « Si seulement elle avait été aussi claire plus tôt…avant que je ne tombe amoureux de Shakka… »

Tout s'embrouillait, une fois de plus. Aiolia était certain d'éprouver quelque chose pour Shakka, mais lorsqu'il sentait Marine contre lui, une partie de son esprit lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour enfin conclure avec la jolie rousse. Cependant, Aiolia ne fit rien. Il ne repoussa pas Marine, mais ne la pris pas dans ses bras non plus.

Ils ne se disaient plus rien depuis quelques minutes lorsque Marine se releva et ouvrit le panier. Elle en sortit un paquet de petits sablés, des tartelettes et quelques fruits.

« Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les choses sucrées, alors je nous ai préparé un goûter…Ça te plaît ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup… »

En voyant cela, Aiolia pensa au chevalier de la Vierge. Lui aussi l'avait séduit avec des biscuits…Il se remémora alors les deux derniers jours qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie et petit à petit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à faire, ici, avec Marine mais qu'il devrait être avec Shakka … Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas quitter Marine comme ça…et puis de toute façon, Shakka était occupé. Aiolia pris donc un sablé et sourit à Marine.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter tout en grignotant. Marine tenta encore de séduire le Lion mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir céder. La jeune femme eut alors une idée. Elle devait être fixée, son ami avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ou pas ? Et elle venait de trouver un moyen de le savoir.

Milo était finalement sorti de son temple. Il errait dans le Sanctuaire, cherchant un moyen d'oublier son chagrin…Chagrin qui peu à peu s'était transformé en haine et en jalousie envers tous ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir une vie sentimentale heureuse.

Alors qu'il descendait vers le temple du Cancer afin d'interrompre Aphro et Angelo, il vit sous les colonnes du cinquième temple, Aiolia et Marine, revenant visiblement d'un pique-nique. Le Scorpion se cacha derrière un pilier et attendit.

« Moi qui croyais qu'Aiolia sortait avec Shakka… »

Milo tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation.

« Merci…Ça m'a fait très plaisir de passer cet après-midi avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps… » dit Marine

« De rien » marmonna Aiolia

« J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de recommencer… »

« On verra…Bon, ben à demain… » conclut le Lion en se dirigeant vers la porte de ses appartements.

« Attends…Je…j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

« Vas-y… »

Et alors, sans qu'Aiolia n'ait le temps de réagir, Marine plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du chevalier d'or en un baiser plus que passionné.

Milo qui n'avait rien raté de la scène constata que le Lion mettait peu d'ardeur à se défendre. En ayant vu plus que nécessaire, il se décida à s'en aller, mais ayant changé de programme, il remonta jusqu'au sixième temple.

Aiolia, lui, venait de repousser Marine…Il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement car la rousse l'avait surpris…et puis une partie de lui-même désirait peut-être encore ce baiser.

« Mais ça va pas non ?! » s'énerva le Lion

« Je…je t'aime Aiolia…je t'ai toujours aimé… » murmura Marine, le regard embué de larmes.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter sur les gens comme ça !! » Aiolia s'énervait plus que de raison, mais il était persuadé d'avoir ressenti un cosmos tout proche…Si quelqu'un l'avait vu ? Si Shakka l'apprenait ?

« Vas-t'en... » cria le Lion

Marine voulut se défendre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle quitta donc le temple du Lion et remonta vers le palais. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux…Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi violente de son ami…Au moins, elle était fixée, elle n'intéressait pas Aiolia…Cette constatation était si douloureuse…

Milo était assis devant la porte du temple de la Vierge depuis près d'un quart d'heure lorsque l'habitant des lieux arriva.

« Milo ? Mais que fais-tu assis là ? »

« Je voulais te parler…C'est important alors je t'ai attendu. »

« Ah ! » Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait surpris. De quoi Milo voulait-il lui parler. Les deux chevaliers n'étaient pas très proches, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'officiel.

« Entre Milo » l'invita Shakka. « Assieds-toi…Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non ça ira…Ce que j'ai à te dire risque de ne pas te faire plaisir, mais je me sens obligé de t'en parler… » commença le Scorpion.

Shakka, de plus en plus intrigué s'assis face à son compagnon.

« Voilà…Je sais pour toi et Aiolia… » Milo tentait le tout pour le tout. Il n'était pas certain que les deux chevaliers soient vraiment ensemble, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lancer.

« Ah ? Bien…ce n'est pas grave, on aurait bien finit par en parler…Mais s'il te plaît…ne le dis pas aux autres. Je ne sais pas si Aiolia est prêt à s'afficher… » confia l'indien.

« Moi je pense qu'il l'est… » répondit le grec. « Mais pas avec toi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…je l'ai vu tout à l'heure devant son temple…il revenait d'un pique-nique avec Marine…et…et il l'a embrassée… » Milo avait volontairement inverser les rôles afin de s'assurer de la réussite de son plan.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est impossible…il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle…C'était pour ça…tout à l'heure… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Shakka, Milo le vit perdre son calme et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Cette vision faillit donner des scrupules au grec, mais il se ressaisit.

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais je te jure que je les ai vu…Je ne te le dirais pas sinon… »

« Je sais…mais…mais je l'aime…et il m'a …lui aussi…je…Nooon ! »

Shakka éclata en sanglot et Milo vint le prendre dans ses bras…

« Chuut…arrête…ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, il ne mérite pas tes larmes… »

« C'est impossible…pas Aiolia…il est droit et juste…s'il aimait Marine, il ne m'aurait pas …non…il a dit qu'il m'aimait… »

Shakka tremblait et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissait submerger par ses émotions. La seule personne à qui il avait offert son cœur s'était moquée de lui…Et cela, le fier chevalier de la Vierge ne pouvait pas le supporter…Il se serra un peu plus contre Milo, la chaleur du corps musclé du Scorpion l'envahissait peu à peu, soulageant sa douleur. Il sentit alors les mains de Milo caresser ses cheveux…Shakka se laissa bercer par ce geste si doux et ses larmes se tarirent. Il leva les yeux vers le grec et sans réfléchir, l'embrassa doucement. Les lèvres de Milo étaient douces et chaudes, elles s'entrouvrirent et Shakka put goûter la saveur sucrée de la langue de son ami. Ce sensuel ballet buccal dura de longues minutes. Transporté par la délicatesse de Milo, Shakka ne pensait plus, toute son attention était tournée vers cette bouche, vers cette langue qui embrasaient petit à petit ses sens. Alors, Milo fit glisser ses mains sous la tunique de Shakka. Celui-ci frissonna lorsque les mains chaudes et expertes du grec touchèrent sa peau. Lui aussi serra plus fort le corps bouillant du Scorpion et ce fut Shakka qui le fit basculer délicatement sur le sol couvert de coussins. Ce fut Shakka aussi qui avec sa douceur légendaire retira la chemise de Milo. Et ce fut Shakka encore qui après de longues caresses sensuelles posa ses lèvres sur le sexe dur et palpitant du grec.

Aiolia était resté debout, sans réaction quelques instants, encore sous le choc. Puis il s'était assis dans son divan, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir ressenti un cosmos tout proche lorsque Marine l'avait embrassé…Si quelqu'un l'avait vu…Si cette personne en parlait et que Shakka finissait par l'apprendre…Non, maintenant que le Lion était certain de ses sentiments pour l'indien, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque…Il se décida à aller lui parler. S'il lui avouait avoir embrassé Marine puis l'avoir repoussée et lui avouait ses sentiments, il lui pardonnerais peut-être. Aiolia se dirigea donc vers le temple voisin où il espérait trouver la Vierge.

Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il ressentit un autre cosmos avec celui de Shakka.

« Milo ? Mais que fait-il ici ? Je ne peux pas parler à Shakka si Milo est là… »pensa le Lion.

Il se décida donc à jeter un œil par la fenêtre et à attendre que le Scorpion s'en aille…en espérant que Shakka ne lui propose pas de rester dîner.

Aiolia s'approcha silencieusement de la petite fenêtre donnant sur le salon. Il entendit alors des bruits étranges…comme des souffles… Il quitta alors sa position accroupie et se releva un peu afin de voir ce qui ce passait…

Son cœur explosa en milliers de particules…L'homme…qu'il aimait…le seul…l'unique qu'il n'ait jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimerait jamais…à quatre pattes…se faisait pénétrer par Milo…et semblait y prendre énormément de plaisir…

« Noooooooooooon...Shakka je te détesteeeeeeeee !!! » Aiolia ne retint pas son cri alors qu'il dévalait les marches du Sanctuaire.

Le lion courut alors vers la plage, sans réfléchir, hanté par la vision du Scorpion et de la Vierge se donnant du plaisir.

« Ooooh….oui…..Miloooo…. » gémissait Shakka sous le double attouchement que lui faisait subir le grec, expert dans les plaisirs charnels.

« Je crois…que…je ne vais plus tenir… » répondit Milo, le souffle haletant

Et alors que la jouissance fauchait les deux chevaliers, Shakka crut ressentir un cosmos familier exploser…


	4. Chapter 4

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/?; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 4

Aiolia avait couru sans réfléchir jusqu'au cap Sounion…Arrivé là-bas, essoufflé et les yeux embués de larmes, il tomba à genoux. Tout autour de lui s'était effondré…Il regarda le ciel bleu et la mer tourmentée par un vent fort…La mer…l'océan…Il devait tout oublier, il ne voulait plus jamais croiser Shakka, ni Milo…tout effacer…Le chevalier du Lion se releva et, embrassant son cosmos, se jeta du haut de la falaise abrupte.

Lorsque Shakka ressentit l'explosion du cosmos d'Aiolia, il ne put retenir une larme…Il avait tout brisé…Une horrible pensée pris forme au fond de son esprit…Aiolia l'avait vu avec Milo…il lui semblait l'avoir senti…Mais alors, si le Lion en était arrivé à une telle extrémité c'est qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Marine…Shakka se dégagea des bras de Milo, enroula un drap autour de sa taille et sortit du temple sans un mot pour le Scorpion.

Il dévala les marches et s'arrêta au temple des Gémeaux. Il entra sans frapper et ne fut même pas surpris de trouver les deux jumeaux enlacés sur le canapé.

« Kanon…emmène-moi chez Poséidon ! » demanda-t-il alors que les deux frères, visiblement embarrassés cherchait une raison expliquant leur position pour le moins gênante.

« Poséidon ? Ah…euh…oui…j'arrive… » répondit le Marina, trop gêné pour chercher à comprendre ce que Shakka voulait aller faire au royaume sous marin.

Kanon se leva et passa également un drap autour de ses hanches. Saga, de son côté, semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que son jumeau…Il s'enfuit alors en direction de la salle de bain, osant à peine regarder Shakka.

Kanon pris la main de l'hindou et augmenta doucement son cosmos qui enveloppa les deux chevaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'océan avait remplacé le ciel bleu de la Grèce.

Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent devant l'esplanade du temple de Poséidon. Julian, qui parvenait maintenant à contrôler ses pouvoirs divins, y vivait en compagnie de ses marinas depuis leur résurrection. Shakka s'avança vers l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse de marbre sans un regard pour Kanon qui le suivait en silence. L'hindou entra et, sans se soucier des gardes, continua son chemin vers la grande porte qui lui faisait face et qu'il supposait être celle de la salle du trône. Kanon rassura les gardes afin d'éviter toute esclandre. Mais cela ne calma pas l'hilarité contenue qui régnait depuis l'arrivée des chevaliers et qui était plus que probablement due à leur tenue pour le moins relâchée.

Shakka passa la porte sans cérémonie et s'avança vers Julian assit sur son trône en train de dicter une lettre à un de ses secrétaires particuliers.

« Où est-il ? » demanda la Vierge, sans agressivité mais avec une maîtrise de soi à vous glacer le sang.

« Chevalier, de quel droit t'invites-tu chez moi sans t'annoncer ? De quel droit interromps-tu mon travail ? Et dans une tenue indécente qui plus est ! » répondit Julian d'une voix sèche.

« Julian, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais je dois absolument le voir…Je sais que le chevalier du Lion est ici… » reprit Shakka d'une voix plus douce.

« Oui, en effet…Il est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et est actuellement avec un de mes généraux…Mais il a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait voir personne…Surtout pas toi. »

« Je…je…dois. Il faut que je le voie, que je lui parle…que je m'excuse… » reprit Shakka qui avait perdu toute son assurance en entendant la dernière phrase de Julian.

« Je comprends…mais je ne peux rien faire…Aiolia a insisté pour ne voir personne… » lui répondit le jeune dieu.

Shakka ne put alors retenir ses larmes. Il se laissa submerger par la douleur.

« Mais je l'aime… » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Kanon, qui était resté un peu en retrait, posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de l'hindou qui s'effondra alors dans ses bras.

Julian observa la scène. Ainsi son intuition se vérifiait, Aiolia s'était bien réfugié ici pour une histoire de cœur…Mais il aurait plutôt imaginé voir débarquer Marine…

Shakka continuait de pleurer. Kanon jeta un coup d'œil à Julian, comme pour chercher son accord. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce, soutenant le chevalier de la Vierge et l'emmena vers ses appartements.

Là, Shakka s'effondra sur le divan et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Kanon l'observa…Ainsi, même le noble chevalier de la Vierge pouvait souffrir au point de ne plus se soucier du monde qui l'entourait…Le marina alla rejoindre son ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, caressant ses longs cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Et bientôt, les larmes du chevalier d'or se tarirent.

« Ça va mieux ? » interrogea le général.

« Moui… » répondit la Vierge, toujours blotti contre Kanon.

« Allez, ça va aller…Laisse-le se calmer quelques jours et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de te parler. » reprit le marina.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » répliqua Shakka, morose. « Il doit tellement m'en vouloir…je l'ai trompé…je l'ai trahi…Je l'aime ! Mais il est trop tard maintenant, j'ai tout gâché…Il est celui que j'ai toujours attendu…C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal… »

Shakka éclata de nouveau en sanglots et se serra un peu plus contre le grec.

De son côté, Aiolia avait trouvé refuge chez Sorrente. Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien, mais le Lion lui avait tout raconté, sans trop réfléchir et cela l'avait un peu soulagé. Le marina s'était montré doux et attentionné…Cela avait apaisé la douleur du chevalier d'or…Il s'était sentit écouté et compris…Mais malgré tout, il souffrait encore terriblement. Au moment même où il acceptait enfin ses sentiments pour Shakka, il l'avait irrémédiablement perdu…

La vision de Shakka et Milo unis dans le plaisir le hantait. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Shakka s'était joué de lui et de ses sentiments…Mais, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à le haïr…Il l'aimait toujours et c'était ça le plus douloureux !

Sorrente l'avait convaincu de discuter avec Shakka afin d'éclaircir cette histoire et de repartir à zéro. Cependant, la souffrance d'Aiolia était encore trop vive et le marina lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours au Sanctuaire sous-marin avant de retourner chez lui et de voir l'hindou. Aiolia avait accepté immédiatement…Sans en connaître la raison, il se sentait apaisé et en confiance avec le musicien.

Shakka avait également décidé de passer quelques jours auprès de Kanon avant de parler à Aiolia. Le marina l'avait convaincu en lui assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser le grec s'il acceptait de prendre ses repas dans l'appartement privé du Dragon des Mers et s'il camouflait son cosmos.

La vie reprit donc son cours normal et, en effet, Shakka ne vit pas une seule fois Aiolia. Une semaine passa ainsi. Aiolia ne se douta même pas de la présence du chevalier de la Vierge, Sorrente s'étant bien gardé de le prévenir.

« Shakka…tu dois le faire…tant pis si ça fait mal, mais tu ne peux pas continuer sans lui parler… »

Kanon s'adressait un peu froidement au chevalier de la Vierge assit en face de lui, mais après une semaine, il était temps d'aller parler à Aiolia, sinon, il ne le ferai jamais.

« Je…Je sais… » murmura Shakka.

Kanon n'avait jamais vu le chevalier d'or comme cela…Depuis une semaine, il semblait éteint, même son cosmos semblait pâlir…Lui, auparavant si noble, fier et lumineux n'était plus qu'une ombre grise et terne. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait surmonter cette épreuve ! Et le grec était bien décidé à l'y aider !

« Sorrente ! » appela Kanon de l'autre bout de l'esplanade de marbre blanc.

L'Autrichien se retourna et rejoignit son ami.

« Oui ? »

« Tu héberges bien Aiolia depuis quelques semaines ? »

« Euh…oui…mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Julian me l'a dit…Écoute, Shakka est chez moi et il est dévasté…Aiolia et lui doivent se parler, ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça ! »

« Je le sais bien, mais Aiolia souffre encore terriblement et je doute qu'il accepte de voir Shakka après ce qu'il lui a fait ! »

« Oui, mais tu sais, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un grand malentendu…Et puis, je suis certain qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! C'est du gâchis ! »

« Je ne te connaissais pas une âme de Cupidon, mon ptit dragon » dit Sorrente, moqueur.

« Eh bien si, que veux-tu, je suis un grand sensible au fond… » continua Kanon, entrant dans le jeu.

« Bon, écoute, je vais parler à Aiolia ce soir et essayer de le convaincre de voir Shakka, pour discuter. Mais je ne te promets rien… »

« J'ai confiance en toi…Tes dons de persuasions sont réputés dans tous les océans… » taquina le Dragon des Mers.

« Peut-être, mais sans ma flûte, je suis beaucoup moins doué ! » conclut Sorrente avec un sourire.

Les deux collègues se quittèrent, Kanon retourna chez lui, tandis que Sorrente allait faire son rapport hebdomadaire à Julian.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements, Sorrente trouva Aiolia endormi dans le divan, l'air apaisé. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il semblait aussi serein. Auparavant, même lorsqu'il dormait, la tristesse se peignait sur son visage. L'Autrichien, ne voulant pas le réveiller, se dirigea, sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine afin de préparer le souper. Ensuite, il devrait parler au grec, comme il l'avait promis à Kanon. Il doutait de la réussite de cette entreprise, mais au fond, lui aussi était un grand sensible et, à défaut d'être heureux lui-même, s'il pouvait aider deux âmes sœurs à se retrouver…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un doux fumet vint chatouiller les narines du chevalier d'or qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Ah, mon ptit chaton s'éveille enfin ! » s'exclama Sorrente avec un regard attendri.

« Mmm oui…Me suis endormi en t'attendant, on dirait ! »

« C'est que tu en avais besoin…Il faudra encore patienter quelques minutes avant de manger. »

« Pas de problème…Ça me laisse le temps d'émerger ! »

Le lion avait l'air de bonne humeur. Cela encouragea Sorrente à se lancer.

« En attendant, j'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose…Euh…En fait, depuis quelques jours…euh…Shakka est ici, au royaume de Poséidon. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Aiolia entre étonnement, colère et tristesse.

« Oui, il vit chez Kanon, il était venu te chercher…Mais tu avais dit que tu refusais de le voir, alors… »

« Alors tu n'as rien dit ! » l'interrompit le grec, visiblement énervé.

« Je…je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt…Mais écoute, maintenant, vous êtes là tous les deux, vous devriez peut-être vous voir et discuter, non ? » suggéra timidement l'autrichien.

« Discuter de quoi ? De sa folle nuit dans les bras de Milo ? Non, merci ! » s'exclama le Lion en se levant.

« Attends ! » dit Sorrente en retenant son ami par le bras. « Écoute, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu, tu ne vas pas laisser passer une chance d'être heureux avec Shakka à cause d'un stupide malentendu ! »

« Un stupide malentendu ! » cria le Lion en se dégageant de la prise de Sorrente. « Je l'ai vu s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre, quelques heures après qu'il m'ait jurer m'aimer ! Je ne vois pas où est le malentendu ! »

« Il croyait que tu l'avais trompé… » intervint la voix de Kanon.

Le grec se tenait à l'entrée de l'appartement de la Sirène.

« Kanon ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Aiolia et Sorrente.

« J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à le convaincre, alors je suis venu vois comment ça se passait » se justifia le Dragon des mers. « Il était persuadé que tu avais couché avec Marine et Milo a profité de son désespoir » reprit-il à l'intention d'Aiolia.

« Couché avec Marine ? Moi ? Mais enfin, non…J'aime Shakka ! Enfin, je l'aimais… » répondit le grec, visiblement calmé.

« Tu l'aimais ? Me jurerais-tu que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Shakka ? » l'interrogea Sorrente.

« …je…non…mais il m'a trahi…il m'a blessé ! »

« Il a été trahi et blessé lui aussi…Ou du moins, il l'a cru ! » continua Kanon.

« Oui…mais cela n'excuse pas son attitude… »

« Non, tu as raison, Aiolia. Mais l'amour, le vrai c'est aussi un pardon mutuel, non ? »

« Peut-être…je ne sais plus ! » dit le Lion en retombant assis dans le divan. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota doucement. « Je suis perdu…J'aime Shakka…Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais oublier ce que j'ai vu…Milo et lui…C'est si douloureux ! »

« Je comprends » dit doucement Kanon, alors que Sorrente serrait tendrement le Lion dans ses bras.

« Réfléchis à tout ça et, quand tu auras pris ta décision, va parler à Shakka, ainsi tout sera clair pour vous deux et quelque soit ton choix, vous pourrez passer à autre chose et vous reconstruire. » conclut Kanon en quittant l'appartement.

Aiolia resta blotti encore quelques instants contre Sorrente, puis se redressa soudain et sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main.

« Bon, et ce repas ? » questionna-t-il faussement enjoué.

« Oui, tu as raison » répondit Sorrente en retournant à la cuisine.

Du reste de la soirée, il ne fut plus question de Shakka, même si Aiolia ne cessa d'y penser. Et vers minuit, lorsque les deux compagnons allèrent se coucher, Aiolia avait pris une décision.


	5. Chapter 5

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/? ; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Shakka s'éveilla de bonne heure. De faibles rayons de soleil transperçaient les flots bleus de la Méditerranée. Le jeune indien s'étira comme un chat, enveloppé d'un étrange sentiment de plénitude. Sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis presque deux semaines. Son karma ne se trompait jamais, cette journée allait être exceptionnelle…

Aiolia, lui aussi, était déjà levé. La décision qu'il avait prise la veille risquait de bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Une petite appréhension avait fait son apparition dans son esprit. Tout devait être parfait…mais cela ne suffirait peut-être pas…

Il se prépara rapidement et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers les appartements du Seigneur de ces lieux. Il savait que réveiller Julian à sept heures du matin n'était pas des plus avisés, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il frappa doucement à la grande porte de bois blanc. Pas de réponse. Il recommença de façon plus énergique.

Il entendit alors un mouvement derrière le panneau de bois et décela deux cosmo-énergies. L'identité du second occupant de la chambre le surprit à peine et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux si doux qui l'invitait à entrer.

« Aiolia ? Que nous vaut ta visite si matinale ? »

« Bonjour, Seigneur Hadès. Je m'excuse de vous importuner, mais je dois m'entretenir avec Julian…Enfin Poséidon. C'est urgent. » répondit le Lion, la tête baissée en un geste de révérence.

« Laisse tomber le 'Seigneur' et tu peux parler normalement, tu sais. Nous sommes amis maintenant. » reprit le maître du royaume des morts.

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire… » rétorqua Aiolia en relevant la tête.

C'est à ce moment que Julian sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple peignoir d'éponge immaculé.

« Chevalier du Lion ! Bonjour. Que puis-je pour toi à une heure aussi matinale ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais ça ne pouvait attendre…j'ai un service à te demander. Cela concerne Shakka. »

« Je t'écoute. » enchaîna Julian, bienveillant.

« Voilà, je voudrais me réconcilier avec lui…et peut-être même plus… »

« Plus ? » interrogèrent les dieux en chœur.

« Je…je vais lui demander de m'épouser…Enfin pas au sens classique. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, Julian. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider » répliqua le jeune grec. « Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas légal en Grèce…Et Dieu ou pas, je ne peux rien contre les lois des hommes. »

« Je sais cela…Alors, je m'étais dit que tu pourrais nous marier…au nom de Poséidon. J'ai pensé à toi, car je ne pense pas que Saori accepte. Tu connais son opinion sur la question… Tandis que toi…enfin…tu… » marmonna Aiolia avec un regard en coin vers Hadès.

« Oui, je vois… » répliqua Julian avec un sourire et un tendre regard vers son amant. « Mais Shakka et toi êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna. Je ne peux donc rien faire sans sa permission…Mais je peux tenter de lui parler et de la convaincre » s'empressa d'ajouter Julian devant l'air dépité d'Aiolia.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui…. »

« Et je suis sur que tu y parviendras ! » ajouta Hadès en passant son bras autour de la taille du grec qui frémit. « Personne ne peut résister à ton charme, pas même un dieu… » continua-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Julian.

« Euh…oui…Aiolia, laisse-moi deux ou trois heures… » reprit Julian, visiblement perturbé par la proximité d'Hadès.

« C'est d'accord ! De mon côté, il me reste pas mal de choses à préparer…C'est gentil de faire ça pour moi…Merci… »

Le visage d'Aiolia s'assombrit soudainement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux dieux.

« Aiolia ? »

« J'ai peur que Shakka refuse…ou pire qu'il ne veuille même pas me parler… » confessa le chevalier du Lion.

« Fais-moi confiance, je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, je le ressens. » le rassura Hadès.

Aiolia sourit et laissa les deux amants en tête-à-tête. Sa journée ne faisait que commencer et il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par le doute…et puis si Hadès lui-même pensait que tout irait bien…

Lorsque Sorrente s'éveilla, il ressentit immédiatement l'absence d'Aiolia. L'inquiétude le saisit. La veille, le chevalier du Lion lui avait paru très perturbé…et s'il avait fait une bêtise ?

C'est alors qu'Aiolia entra.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? » lança-t-il, enjoué.

« Euh…oui, merci. » répondit Sorrente, surpris par la bonne humeur sincère de son ami.

« Sorrente, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose…et, en plus, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… »

« Vas-y, explique-moi. » demanda l'Autrichien, visiblement piqué par la curiosité.

Aiolia lui fit alors part de son projet et Sorrente fut immédiatement emballé et prêt à l'aider.

« Ok, je vais m'occuper de l'organisation pratique. Je vais prévenir Kanon pour qu'il tienne Shakka à l'écart du palais, comme ça tu pourras t'occuper des détails… »

« Merci Sorrente, tu es un vrai ami ! »

Sorrente partit donc vers l'appartement de Kanon, tandis qu' Aiolia se téléportait à la surface.

Ayoros et Shura se câlinaient tendrement sur le canapé de l'espagnol, lorsque le chevalier du Lion fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Ayoros, il faut que je t'annonce quelques chose ! »

Le Sagittaire n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son frère s'était installé dans le divan, entre son amant et lui. Aiolia passa ses bras sur les épaules des deux compagnons.

« Je vais me marie ! » déclara-t-il tout de go.

« QUOI ??? » s'exclama son frère.

« Enfin…peut-être »

Et Aiolia expliqua tout à Ayoros et Shura, les invitant, par la même occasion à la grande fête qu'il comptait organiser le soir même…si Shakka acceptait sa demande et que Saori se montrait conciliante.

Le chevalier du Lion chargea son frère et Shura de transmettre l'invitation aux autres chevaliers d'Or et aux chevaliers divins.

Il descendit alors les marches du Sanctuaire jusqu'au premier temple. Il fut à peine étonné d'y trouver Mü et Aldébaran, discutant autour d'un café, brésilien bien entendu !

« Aiolia ? » s'étonnèrent les deux voisins.

« Mü, j'ai un service à te demander…Pourrais-tu me forger deux anneaux d'or pour ce soir ? »

« Deux anneaux ? Ce soir ?...Ça doit être possible...Mais… »

« Mais Mü aimerais savoir ce que tu veux en faire, mais il n'ose pas te le demander… » le coupa Aldébaran qui connaissait vraiment bien son ami…

Aiolia leur expliqua donc toute l'histoire ainsi que sa décision de demander la main de Shakka. Et pendant qu'il parlait, il remarqua les regards tendres et un peu envieux que le chevalier du Taureau lançait à son voisin et ami…et certainement bien plus !

Mü accepta immédiatement la demande d'Aiolia et lui proposa même d'utiliser de l'orichalque, la matière dont sont faites les armures. Il se mit directement au travail, laissant Aldébaran offrir un café au grec. Celui-ci accepta cette pause bienvenue avant de repartir au Royaume sous-marin terminer les préparatifs et voir comment Sorrente se débrouillait.

Shakka, lui, avait pris son petit-déjeuner seul, Kanon n'étant pas encore levé. Il avait retrouvé le grec deux heures plus tard et celui-ci avait absolument tenu à aller se balader à Athènes. Au départ, Shakka avait refusé, il voulait rester bouquiner et profiter de la superbe bibliothèque de Julian. Mais l'insistance du marina avait eu raison des projets de l'indien.

Les deux amis s'étaient donc retrouvés à une terrasse du Pirée, autour d'un plateau de fruits de mer. Kanon profita de l'ambiance détendue pour jauger Shakka. En effet, quelques heures plutôt, il avait reçu un message télépathique de Sorrente l'avertissant des projets d'Aiolia et lui demandant de tenir Shakka à l'écart du palais. Il avait donc décidé de l'inviter à se balader en ville puis à déjeuner sur le port. Ensuite, il comptait l'emmener au cinéma…cela les mèneraient jusqu'à 17 heures, ils pourraient rentrer au royaume sous-marin sans crainte.

« Dis, Shakka…Quand compte tu parler à Aiolia ? Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que vous êtes au Royaume de Poséidon…Cette situation ne peut pas durer éternellement. »

« Tu as raison…mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas ou pire qu'il refuse carrément de me voir…Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir tout gâcher…C'est si douloureux de se dire que l'on a peut-être détruit ce qui pouvait nous arriver de plus beau… »

L'indien semblait troublé.

« Shakka, je t'invite au cinéma. Allons voir une bonne comédie et nous changer les idées et puis, ce soir, tu iras voir Aiolia. Tu dois te reprendre ! »

« D'accord…Merci Kanon, sans toi, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais remis… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es fort et sage, tu n'as pas besoin de moi… » dit le dragon des mers en payant l'addition.

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le cinéma le plus important d'Athènes pour se détendre devant une bonne comédie américaine.

Sorrente avait été extraordinaire. Lorsqu'Aiolia arriva au palais de Poséidon, tout était prés. Le grand hall avait été transformé en salle de réception, les murs de nacre avait été tapissés de fleurs et de grandes tables recouvertes de nappes immaculées formaient un U au milieu de la pièce. Dans la salle du trône, celui-ci avait été remplacé par un autel également recouvert de fleurs. On ne sait comment, Sorrente était même parvenu à dégoter un traiteur, un peu surpris de devoir livrer la commande sur une plage déserte. Bref, il ne manquait que les invités, les futurs époux et surtout la permission d'Athéna.

Aiolia se dirigea donc vers les appartements de Julian…Bien sûr, si Saori refusait que Julian les marie, il se contenterait d'une union informelle…

C'est le cœur plein d'appréhension qu'Aiolia frappa à la grande porte blanche pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cette fois, elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Ah, Aiolia…Julian, vient d'arriver, il t'attend dans son bureau. Suis-moi ».

Et le chevalier du Lion suivit Hadès qui l'emmena dans le grand bureau d'apparat de Julian, situé non loin de la salle du trône. Lorsqu'Aiolia entra, son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit Saori assise près de Julian. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre.

« Chevalier du Lion…Tu as engagé un assistant magnifique, Sorrente a fait du beau travail…Mais venons-en à l'affaire qui nous intéresse, comme je te l'avais promis ce matin, je suis allée voir ma sœur pour lui faire part de ta demande…Je regrette de t'annoncer qu'elle a refusé que je vous marie, Shakka et toi… »

Aiolia eut l'impression que les murs de nacre s'écroulaient sur lui…Cependant, un étrange sourire illuminait le visage du Dieu des Océans.

Il lança un regard à s sœur qui se leva et vint le rejoindre.

« Oui, j'ai refusé car vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Athéna et donc, c'est à moi de célébrer votre union… Enfin si tu es d'accord, chevalier ? »

Aiolia crut rêver…Sa déesse à qui il avait consacré sa vie acceptait de célébrer son mariage…

« Bien sûr que j'accepte…Oh, Athéna…Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux… »

« Je suis ravie que cela te fasses plaisir…Et permet moi de te féliciter d'avance… » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'un chevalier du Lion ébahi.

« Bon, et bien nous nous retrouvons ce soir, alors ? » lança Hadès.

« Oui, j'ai encore des petits détails à régler…Merci encore Saori. » dit Aiolia en saluant sa déesse avant de quitter le bureau.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'appartement de Sorrente où il devait retrouver ce dernier pour essayer son costume.

En effet, le marina avait fait loué une série impressionnante de costumes pour la journée. Il espérait que l'un d'eux plairait à Aiolia…D'autant plus qu'il avait dû convaincre le tailleur de les livrer sur une plage déserte. Et celui-ci, tout comme le traiteur n'avait pas manqué d'en être surpris.

Aiolia en était à son 9e costume et n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur… Il en cherchait un qui s'harmoniserait avec le sari qu'il venait d'aller chercher en Inde. Il remerciait d'ailleurs ses pouvoirs de téléportation qui lui avait facilité la vie depuis ce matin !

Sorrente faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve en aidant le chevalier du Lion. Il ne broncha même pas quand ce dernier, arrivé au bout de la vingtaine d'habits décida de tous les réessayer pour être certain de son choix. Finalement et après presque deux heures d'essayage, Aiolia choisit un costume bleu nuit porté sur une chemise blanche. L'ensemble s'accordait à merveille avec le sari bleu vif, comme les yeux de Shakka. Et Sorrente lui fit remarqué que l'ensemble serait du plus bel effet dans le hall blanc nacré.

Une fois le problème du costume réglé, le grec s'accorda une pause. Sorrente et lui mangèrent un sandwich en récapitulant ce qui avait déjà été fait et ce qu'il fallait terminer avant le retour de Shakka. Aiolia n'avait plus qu'à se préparer, ses amis se chargeant des derniers détails. Mü apporteraient les alliances le soir, Ayoros avait envoyé un message télépathique à son frère pour l'informer que tous les invités seraient bien présents, Athéna préparaient son discours, Hadès et Poséidon transformaient la mémoire des serveurs et autres commis et Sorrente supervisait l'ensemble.

Aiolia décida donc d'aller se balader un peu sur la plage, à la surface avant de se préparer et d'aller retrouver Shakka pour, peut-être, changer sa vie à jamais…


	6. Chapter 6

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/? ; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 6

Shakka venait de rentrer du cinéma et se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Kanon lorsqu'il croisa Sorrente. Celui-ci l'attendait devant l'entrée du temple de Poséidon.

« Shakka… Euh, ça te dérangerait de passer par derrière, on nettoie le hall en ce moment » mentit le général

« Non, pas de problème » répondit l'hindou toujours serviable.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il découvrit, posé sur son lit, un superbe sari bleu vif. Un petit carton était posé dessus. Shakka s'en saisit le retourna découvrant ces quelques mots : « Les malentendus ont détruit notre relation, mais j'espère que notre amour est intact. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu accepteras de m'ouvrir la porte de ta chambre. Aiolia ».

A l'instant où Shakka terminait de lire, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il n'hésita pas très longtemps avant d'aller ouvrir. Kanon avait raison, il était temps qu'ils se parlent.

Dans le Hall d'honneur du palais, les amis d'Aiolia s'affairaient. Sorrente vérifiait que le buffet correspondait à la demande du Lion, Mü et Aphro décorait la salle de centaine de roses, Ayoros installaient les premiers invités, Julian coachait Saori pour son premier mariage.

« Mû, mon chou, tu peux me passer le bouquet qui est là-bas ? » demanda le Poisson.

« Demandé si gentiment ! » plaisanta le Bélier, un peu troublé malgré tout par les manières du gardien du douzième temple.

« Tu a fais une nouvelle victime, Aphro ! » intervint Angelo qui passait par-là en portant quelques bouteilles de champagne vers le buffet. Le regard du Cancer était étrange…contenant presque un reproche…

Lorsque Aiolia entra, Shakka succomba immédiatement à la classe du chevalier. Il avait déjà revêtu son costume qui lui allait, à la perfection et mettait en valeur son corps musclé et son teint bronzé. Shakka ne parvenait pas à se remettre de cette vision et il ne put rien dire, jusqu'à ce que…

Lorsque Aiolia entra, il succomba immédiatement aux regards de Shakka…Jamais il ne s'habituerait à ces yeux…Trop bleus, bien trop bleus ! Mais il se reprit très vite et avant que Shakka n'ait le temps de prendre la parole, il s'agenouilla devant l'hindou et pris doucement ses mains pâles dans les siennes.

L'hindou vit le Lion se mettre à genoux devant lui… Où voulait-il en venir ? Il le regarda, curieux.

« Shakka, mon amour…Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne…Des malentendus nous ont séparés et ma fierté ma trop longtemps éloigné de toi…Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu es et sera mon unique amour et je ne veux plus être loin de toi… » le Lion fixait les yeux azur de la Vierge où perlait une larme.

« Shakka, mon bel hindou, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ça y est… il l'avait dit…Mais pourquoi n'entendait-il pas de réponse…Oh, pas Athéna, faites qu'il accepte.

Shakka s'agenouilla alors et se blottit contre Aiolia, en pleurs.

« Oui… » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots avant d'embrasser le grec.

Le baiser était doux, tendre et rempli d'amour. Après quelques instants, les chevaliers se relevèrent. Aiolia sécha les larmes de son compagnon de sa main puis, le gardant tout contre lui, il lui dit :

« Viens, habille-toi, tout le monde nous attends… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Shakka en se reculant légèrement.

« Oui, nous allons nous marier aujourd'hui…Devant tous nos amis…et c'est Athéna qui va bénir notre union… »

Shakka ne dit rien, mais de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent encore un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer leur amour par des mots. Puis, l'hindou pris la main d'Aiolia et lui dit :

« Aiolia, accepte-tu de me pardonner mon infidélité… »

Aiolia n'hésita pas, il avait depuis longtemps déjà pardonné à son amour.

« Mais bien sûr, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas demandé en mariage ! »

« Je sais…mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre ! »

« Je comprends… Bon allez, je vais te laisser te préparer ! Mü passera te chercher d'ici une demi-heure… »

« D'accord… »

Et alors qu'Aiolia s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Shakka le retint.

« Merci Aiolia…C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… »

Aiolia sourit, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hindou en une douce caresse puis s'en alla.

« Il a dit ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurla Aiolia en arrivant, en courant, dans le hall d'honneur avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Tous les chevaliers présents applaudirent.

Alors qu'Aiolia se remettait de ses émotions et que les derniers invité arrivaient, Shakka se préparait en se demandant encore pourquoi Aiolia et lui s'étaient séparés. Lorsque le Lion lui avait fait sa demande, il était devenu évident pour la Vierge qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

Shakka avait revêtu le sari bleu. Il portait également, autour des poignets, de fins bracelets d'argents et une fine chaîne du même métal ceignait son front.

Il vérifiait une dernière fois sa tenue lorsqu'on frappa doucement à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir à Mü. Ce dernier ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration.

« Tu es superbe…et tu as l'air plus heureux que jamais » ajouta le tibétain qui connaissait bien Shakka.

« Je le suis…J'aime Aiolia…Je regrettais tellement notre séparation… »

« Mais vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, alors n'y pense plus ! Tu vas te marier ! »

Les paroles de Mü firent soudainement prendre conscience à Shakka de l'ampleur de l'évènement.

« Par…Athéna…je…vais…me…marier… »

Mü sourit en voyant son ami pris de panique…Mais bien vite, il le pris doucement par les épaules et le calma.

Shakka demanda alors à Mü d'être son témoin et celui-ci accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le hall, Shakka ayant repris sa contenance légendaire. Sur le trajet, Mü observa son compagnon… Il resplendissait littéralement…et le Bélier l'enviait un peu de pouvoir afficher son bonheur ainsi, sans retenue…Il avait même ouvert les yeux ! Pourquoi lui, ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant, pourquoi voulait-il continuer à se cacher…et ce pauvre Aldé qui en faisait les frais…Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes blanches…

« Bon, je vais y aller » dit Mü. « Dés que tu es prêt, entre…Ne fais pas trop attendre Aiolia, sinon il ne survivra pas. » plaisanta-t-il avant de se glisser dans le hall.

En effet, lorsque Mü fit son entrée, Aiolia manqua de s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion…Dans quelques minutes, il serait lié pour l'éternité à l'homme qu'il aime…

De son côté Shakka tentait de se calmer avant d'entrer dans le hall…Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes. Il fut immédiatement subjugué par le décor. L'édifice de nacre avait été mis en valeur de façon extraordinaire par les talents de décorateurs d'Aphro…Partout, des couronnes de roses blanches et roses s'entremêlaient à l'architecture…

Le chevalier de la Vierge avança doucement vers l'autel. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents ainsi que les chevaliers divins et les marinas. Prés de l'autel, Mü et Ayoros, Aiolia, visiblement stressé et Saori.

Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, Shakka regarda Aiolia…il était splendide. Les deux amoureux se tinrent par la main…et ne se lâchèrent pas de toute la cérémonie.

Saori débuta par un court discours dans lequel elle exprima toute sa joie de voir deux de ses chevaliers s'unirent. Elle passa ensuite à la partie plus traditionnelle dans laquelle Shakka et Aiolia échangèrent vœux et alliances et, enfin, elles les déclara unis par le mariage, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les deux époux s'embrassèrent devant tous leurs amis, visiblement heureux pour eux…Seul Mü semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées…

Les deux chevaliers reçurent alors les félicitations de tous leurs amis puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'autre partie du hall où se trouvait le buffet ainsi qu'une petite piste de danse.

Le champagne coula à flots. Aiolia et Shakka semblaient incapables de se lâcher et de nombreux chevaliers leurs lançaient des regards attendris et parfois même légèrement envieux !

Petit à petit des groupes se formèrent, chacun discutant de choses et d'autres autour du somptueux buffet. Plusieurs fois, Aiolia remercia ses amis d'avoir si bien organisé cette soirée. Une fois le buffet bien entamé, Sorrente mit en marche la sono…en débutant pas un slow en l'honneur des mariés, bien entendu.

Shakka et Aiolia étaient enlacés, si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un…Ils se laissaient bercer par la musique, se murmurant des mots tendres.

« Je suis tellement heureux…Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me marier…Mais je suis très content que cela soit arrivé. » murmura Shakka

« Et moi, je suis soulagé…Si tu savais comme j'avais peur que tu refuses…Que tu crois que je t'avais vraiment trompé et que tu refuses de tout oublier… »

« Je t'aime trop pour ça… »

Les jeunes mariés furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres couples de danseurs : Ayoros et Shura, Shun et Hyoga, Io et Bian, Hadès et Julian.

Sorrente programma donc deux autres slows et invita Kanon sous les regards surpris et amusés…

Mais la surprise des chevaliers restés sur le bord de la piste atteint son paroxysme lorsque Mü invita Angelo, que celui-ci accepta et que les deux chevaliers se collèrent de si prés qu'il était manifestement impossible qu'ils soient simplement amis. Cela se confirma lorsque Mü chuchota quelques mots à Angelo qui lui répondit par un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de l'embrasser passionnément…

« Pas trop tôt… » lancèrent en chœur Aphro et Aldé.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le Bélier et le Cancer dont les bouches se goûtaient toujours.

« Là, faut qu'on m'explique » demanda Aiolia

Les deux chevaliers réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention et leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

« Amore moi, je crois qu'on est repérés » chuchota Angelo

« Oui, je crois…Mais maintenant, cela ne me gêne plus » répondit le Bélier.

Angelo se tourna alors vers ses compagnons.

« Je crois qu'on vous doit une petite explication… »

« Non…tu crois ? » le taquina Milo

« En fait, Mü et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques semaines… »

« Mais j'avais peur de m'afficher…peur de vos réactions…Alors on a décidé de garder notre liaison secrète…Aldé et Aphro nous couvraient… »

« Ah, j'avais raison, y'avais quelque chose entre Aldé et Mü et Aphro et Angelo ! » s'exclama Milo

« Bref…En voyant Shakka et Aiolia, Mü a mis de côté ses craintes et on a décidé de ne plus se cacher… »

« Et vous m'en voyez ravi ! » intervint Aphro. « A cause de toi, je n'ai plus pu draguer autant que d'habitude » conclut-il sous les rires.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur et l'amour que la fête reprit…Sorrente reprit sa place prés de la sono, mais Kanon n'était jamais loin pour lui apporter à boire ou faire la conversation.

De leur côté Shakka et Aiolia ressentait le besoin de se retrouver dans l'intimité, mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner ainsi leurs invités…Ils décidèrent donc de rejoindre un peu leurs amis chacun de leur côté afin que la tentation soit moins forte. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Aphro.

Et celui-ci désirant toujours le bonheur des couples qui l'entourait décida de régler le problème des tourtereaux. Il grimpa gracieusement sur une table et tenta d'attirer l'attention générale…Ce qui se révéla très simple…En partie grâce au minishort qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie.

« Bon, la soirée est géniale, mais je suppose que nos jeunes mariés aimeraient un peu d'intimité…Alors je vous propose de leur faire une ovation puis de les laisser s'éclipser pendant que nous continuons la fiesta… »

Les paroles d'Aphro furent immédiatement approuvées et c'est sous les applaudissements qu'une Vierge et un Lion rougissant quittèrent la salle…


	7. Chapter 7

Gourmandise  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Shakka/Aiolia ; Aiolia? ; Shakka/? ; plein de couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Petit hommage à « Une boîte de chocolats » de Kats.

Chapitre 7

Aiolia entraîna son mari vers la chambre qu'il avait minutieusement préparée pour cette nuit qu'il espérait mémorable. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta un instant et admire, une fois encore, la beauté blonde à ses côtés. Pris d'un excès de romantisme soudain, il souleva doucement Shakka du sol et le porta lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il le déposa alors délicatement sur le grand lit immaculé.

« Je t'aime, Shakka…Et depuis tout à l'heure, je ne parviens pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer tout mon bonheur… ».

« Peut-être pourrais-tu t'exprimer autrement qu'avec des mots », susurra Shakka d'une voix aguicheuse que le Lion ne lui connaissait pas.

Et Aiolia ne se fit pas prier… Il s'allongea prés de son mari et l'embrassa passionnément. Mais les deux chevaliers ne se contentèrent pas de baisers, aussi brûlants furent-ils. Et bien vite, leurs vêtements furent négligemment jetés au sol.

« Aiolia…dis-moi, tu es affamé, ce soir ? » minauda Shakka en faisant glisser ses mains fines sur le dos musclé de son compagnon.

« Tu me connais, je suis un éternel gourmand », répondit le Lion qui fit alors glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'Indien.

Alors que sa bouche explorait le corps offert de son mari, les mains d'Aiolia se dirigèrent vers l'objet de tous ses désirs, le sexe déjà tendu de Shakka. Il le caressa doucement, provoquant frissons et gémissements. Puis, accéléra le rythme, jusqu'à ce que Shakka le supplie…

« Aiolia…s'il te plaît… »

« Oui, mon amour ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? » taquina le Grec.

« Non…continueeeee » gémis Shakka tandis qu'Aiolia avait remplacé ses mains par une langue mutine.

Bien vite, Aiolia engloutit totalement le sexe de Shakka qui se sentit fondre dans cet écran chaud et humide, sous les caresses sensuelles de cette langue. Et bientôt, il ne put que jouir au plus profond de la gorge d'Aiolia qui se glissa prés de lui et l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant ainsi partager sa saveur.

Les deux amants s'offrirent quelques minutes de répit avant que Shakka ne rendent la pareille à son mari…mais Aiolia ne le laissa pas aller jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il se sentait prés de l'orgasme, il se recula et enlaça Shakka pour le rassurer.

« Shakka…s'il te plaît…laisse moi jouir en toi… »

« Mais avec plaisir » répondit l'Indien rassuré en se plaçant à genoux face à Aiolia.

Alors, avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son époux, Aiolia le prépara. Il lui fit lécher ses doigts puis en glissa un dans son intimité. Un second l'y rejoignit. Puis, sentant que son amant était prés à l'accueillir, Aiolia retira ses doigts et pressant son sexe gonflé contre l'entrée. Doucement, il s'enfonça, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez Shakka. Un fois au plus profond de son intimité, il entama de doux va-et-vient. D'une main, il s'agrippa aux hanches de l'Indien et de l'autre, il entreprit de le masturber.

La suite ne fut plus qu'un concert de gémissements, de cris, de mots d'amour. Et lorsque les jeunes époux jouirent de concert, un « je t'aime » envahit la chambre.

Dans un autre chambre, un autre couple.

« Je suis heureux de ne plus devoir me cacher… Aujourd'hui mes anciennes craintes me paraissent si ridicules…Que de temps perdu… » se lamenta Mü, assis sur un grand lit et vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc.

« Il en faut rien regretter, caro… Tu n'étais pas prêt c'est tout… Et puis, le temps perdu, il ne tient qu'à nous de le récupérer ! » lui répondit Angelo en sortant de la salle de bain, entièrement nu…

« Et je constate que ça commence bien ! »

Angelo alla rejoindre Mü sur le lit. Très vite les baisers laissèrent place aux caresses qui devinrent vite très intimes.

Les deux chevaliers s'unirent physiquement et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur liaison cette union était complète. Aujourd'hui, leurs amis savaient et ils pouvaient donc hurler leur amour au monde entier !

Une troisième chambre, occupée par un seul chevalier cette fois.

Aphrodite sortait lui aussi de la salle de bain. Ses hanches fines étaient entourée d'une petite serviette en éponge, ses longs cheveux bleu ciel étaient encore humides.

Il s'apprêtait à la sécher lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Pas pudique pour un sou, il alla ouvrir sans se soucier de sa tenue.

« Milo ? Que puis-je pour tout à cette heure ? »

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » s'excusa le Grec, sans se gêner pour admirer le spectacle qu'offrait le Suédois ?

« Pas du tout, je ne dormais pas et je suis seul dans ma chambre, alors tu vois… »

« Toi, seul ? Et bien c'est mon jour de chance, alors ! »

« Allez, entre, beau Scorpion » taquina Aphro.

Milo entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du corps magnifique d'Aphro, mais il ne fallait pas que cela l'empêche de mener sa résolution à bout.

« En fait, je suis venu te voir car j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire… » reprit Milo, un peu gêné.

« Viens t'asseoir » répondit Aphro en tapotant la place à côté de lui dans le petit divan.

Milo s'exécuta mais resta silencieux. Pour la première fois, Aphro le voyait gêné et le Grec semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute ! » l'encouragea le Suédois en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Ce simple contact électrisa complètement Milo. Il prit la main du Poisson et la recula.

« Si tu me touches, ça sera encore plus dur…Enfin, difficile. » bégaya-t-il.

Aphro ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder le Grec et d'attendre.

« Voilà…je…enfin…tout à l'heure, quand Mü et Angelo nous ont avoué leur relation…enfin…Tu n'es pas avec Angelo, alors ? »

« Non…puisqu'il aime Mü » répondit doucement Aphro qui se demandait bien où le Grec voulait en venir…

« Donc…tu…tu n'es…tu n'es pas…Enfin tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? »

« Décidément tu bégayes beaucoup ce soir, mon petit Milo…Et pour ta question, non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie…mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Le visage de Milo qui s'était illuminé un court instant s'assombrit aux dernières paroles du Poisson…

« Ah…euh…dans ce cas je ferais mieux d'y aller… » murmura-t-il en se levant.

Mais une main douce le retint et Milo retomba allongé sur le lit. Le Suédois se pencha doucement vers lui.

« Milo…pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas clairement ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre ce soir ? Je te croyais plus sûr de toi en amour… »

Piqué au vif par les paroles du Suédois et complètement enivré par sa proximité, Milo cessa de réfléchir et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle d'Aphro.

Le baiser était profond, les deux chevaliers semblaient évacuer un désir trop longtemps contenu…Bientôt leurs mains entrèrent en action…Aphro déshabilla le Scorpion, mais au moment où celui-ci voulu détacher la serviette éponge, Aphro se recula un peu.

« Milo, avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai besoin de comprendre quelque chose…Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Shakka, si tu me désires, moi ? »

Milo s'était attendu à cette question, mais il avait espéré qu'elle arriverait plus tard. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait dire la vérité s'il voulait avoir la confiance du Suédois…

« Aphro…je ne te désire pas, je t'aime… Et si j'ai couché avec Shakka s'était par désespoir… Je te croyais avec Angelo et je m'imaginais que nous c'était impossible… Le bonheur naissant de Shakka et Aiolia me rendait fou de jalousie…Je sais, c'était ridicule…J'ai regretté mais je ne savais pas quoi faire… » Milo avait dit cette confession sans oser regarder Aphro.

Ce dernier était sous le choc de la déclaration du Grec. « je t'aime ». Aphro avait eu de nombreux partenaires sexuels, mais aucun jusqu'alors ne lui avait dit ses mots…

Sana réfléchir à la suite de la confession du Scorpion, Aphro l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, se nicha au creux de son cou et pour la première fois de sa vie se laissa aller à pleurer de joie.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »murmura-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, dressée dans la grande salle du palais de Poséidon, six chevaliers manquaient à l'appel. Pour Shakka, Aiolia, Mü et Angelo, cela n'étonna personne. Mais l'absence de Milo et Aphro en étonna plus d'un.

« Faut croire que nos jeunes mariés ont donné des idées à certains » lança Shura.

« Et toi et Ayoros ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à sortir du lit si tôt, d'ailleurs ? » railla Kanon.

« Ayoros avait faim ! » s'exclama Shura avec un regard tendre pour son ami occupé à dévorer sa cinquième tartine de confiture.

« Eh ben, c'est de famille la gourmandise » s'exclama Aiolia qui arrivait à ce moment avec Shakka.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire.


End file.
